Double Imprint
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Dakota Ambrose is a shy, girl, often mistaken for the stuck up rich girl, and she is part of the Quileute tribe. She's attracted to Paul Lahote, but too shy to say a single word to him, until, the day she turns into a wolf. Suddenly, Dakota is thrown into Paul's world of wolves and vampires, but she has a secret too. She's a witch. They become the first double imprint of the pack!
1. Chapter 1

Wolves, everywhere, just…wolves. I suddenly jolted awake, drenched in a cold sweat. I had been having the same dream almost every night for weeks. They were always watching me outside my window just…waiting. I didn't know what it meant. It had to mean something. It made no sense, it felt like a regular premonition dream like I always had. It was just….weird.

Let's get started shall we? I'm Dakota Ambrose. I'm a member of the Quileute tribe. I'm seventeen. I'm also a witch. I'm different, that's for sure.

I woke up today just like any other for the past month, at least. Wolves. Sure, the tribe had stories about wolves. This, though, this made no sense. It was like they were waiting on something, but what? I tried not to think too much into it, though. Things would reveal themselves shortly like they always did.

I ignored it all, got up, took a shower, and put on my makeup for school. I put on a cute outfit and some high heeled boots and made my way out to my garage to get into my Audi A7 and leave for school.

K-Pop blasted from my speakers as I sang loudly to no one. I was enjoying myself this morning. I was in a decent mood. I had a good feeling about me. I didn't know why, I just did.

I took my usual parking space, got out and went in to my locker. I watched life go on around me. Valentine's Day had just ended, it was interesting seeing the results and fallout of that day.

Suddenly I broke out in goosebumps as Jacob Black and his friends passed by. That was weird, but I quickly brushed it off. Just a weird coincidence. That was all.

As I was standing around waiting for classes to begin, a certain someone caught my eye. I had had a crush on Paul Lahote since freshman year when I first moved back here. He was tall and muscular and absolutely gorgeous. I was too damn shy to even talk to the guy.

The bell rang, cutting off any chances to daydream, and I went to my first class. The day went by rather fast, it was kinda unusual. It didn't bother me a bit, though. I shrugged it off and drove home.

Things changed fast when I got home. I went to sit on the couch and felt a little sick. I felt like I was going to puke, and I felt like I was on fire. I was burning up. It was weird how it hit me all at once. I checked my temperature and almost passed out at what the thermometer was reading. I should be dead at this current moment. I decided to hop in my car and take a trip to the local hospital, but didn't make it to the car. I stopped in my tracks, shaking violently. Was this a seizure that I was violently aware of happening right here?

I went to grab my phone, but dropped it and heard it shatter. Shit. Then, I felt myself explode.

"New wolf alert," I heard a voice say in my head.

"What the actual fuck?" I thought to myself. I looked around me at a bunch of shredded fabric alongside my shattered phone. When I went to bring my hand up to me to look at my face, I was met by some resistance. I tried to walk over to my car, and was shocked when I saw before my eyes. A great big, white wolf.

"I know, it's alarming," another voice in my head called.

"Sam, you do realize that's a girl," another voice said.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I thought to myself, "What's up with all these voices?"

"Ah, Dakota Ambrose," one of the voices said, I think it was Sam, Sam Uley?

"The pretty quiet one?" another voice, which I think belonged to Embry Call said.

"Rich girl," Jacob Black's voice called.

"Excuse me?" I thought back with a ton of attitude.

"Jacob!" Sam's voice asserted. "Dakota, I know this is very confusing. I'm sure you've heard the Quileute legends?"

"Yeah," I thought back to the voice in my head.

"They're real," Sam replied.

"So all this is real? Wolves? Werewolves?" I thought back in reply.

"Yes," Sam said.

"So why are you in my head?" I thought back.

"Pack mind. We do this to protect the tribe from the cold ones, vampires." Sam replied.

"Werewolves and vampires?" I thought. Huh, and well witches to?

"What?" a unison of voices called.

"You're a witch?" Sam thought.

"Yes," I said, "Wait why am I telling you all this. What the hell is this?"

"All the joys of the pack mind," Jacob Black's voice said, I could see him rolling his eyes in my mind.

"So, how do you change back?" I asked.

"You have to be calm, and will yourself to turn back," Sam said. Simple enough. So I did what he said and I felt myself change.

I looked down at myself, I was buck naked. I got up and quickly ran inside. I went up to my room and got dressed. As soon as I was dressed my doorbell rang.

I walked downstairs and opened it, and was met by what I guessed was the pack.

"Can we come in?" Sam, who was standing in front, asked.

"Sure," I said hesitantly. So, in walked my door was Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Jared Cameron and….Paul Lahote.

They all came in and stood around my living room. Then I turned to address them and, somehow, locked eyes with Paul. Suddenly it was like everything disappeared, and it was just him and me standing there. It was like we were the only two left in the world and nothing else mattered. Paul, suddenly, smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hello beautiful," he said with a big grin.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jacob said, breaking my trance.

"No way!" Embry said with a laugh.

"They both imprinted on each other," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Shut up," Paul said as he looked around at all of them and came closer to me. "I never realized just how beautiful you were before."

I looked down at the floor then back up to him with a sweet smile on my face. "I've kinda had a crush on you since freshman year when I moved here," I said to him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked as he caressed my face.

"A little too shy?" I said to him. "I know what people here think of me, they think I'm a stuck up little rich girl who's too good to speak to anyone. Doesn't bother me."

"People around here are assholes," Paul said with a laugh.

I shrugged, "Eh, doesn't bother me, really. It's expected."

"Okay seriously we should just leave them alone," Jacob said, a voice suddenly breaking Paul and me from our own little world.

"Paul, tell her everything she needs to know, then the two of you come to me and Emily's place," Sam said as he patted Paul on the shoulder.

"You got it Sam," Paul said with a smile as they all ushered back out my front door, leaving Paul and me alone.

"So, what the hell does all of this mean?" I asked. Then, Paul poured into the story of the wolves and vampires and their duty to protect the tribe. Then, he explained imprinting to the best of his knowledge. It was all so interesting. Usually, imprinting meant finding your mate. So Paul and I were destined to be together?

"So," Paul said. "You gonna tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Well," I said, "As I said before I'm a witch. I've lived down south most of my life, Alabama, Georiga, and a breif stint in Florida. I speak three languages. English, Japanese, and Korean. I love Korean music. I sing, I dance, I rap. I am obsessed with Supernatural, I'm mostly a Crowley girl, but if you have to pick the Wichester brothers, I'm a Dean girl.

"My parents are both gone. I lived with my aunt until I got a little bit of freedom and moved back here where I was born. And, yes, I am rich, but I don't flaunt it that much."

"You're fascinating," Paul said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks," I giggled. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah, sure," he said with a smile. I grabbed his hand and led him out to my large garage outside. "Holy shit," he said when we stepped inside. It was full of, mostly, European luxury sports cars. "Jacob is going to shit himself." I laughed.

"I have, but don't show off," I said to him with a shrug. "I could, but I don't want people to think I'm rubbing it in their faces."

"I don't care what you say, you're driving one of these to school tomorrow," Paul said to me.

I giggled, "I couldn't, really."

"You can, and you will," he said to me. "Can I drive one of these?" he asked.

"Usually I don't let anyone drive my babies, but you, I trust," I said to him as I went over to the wall with the keys harnging. "What will it be? A Ferrari? Lamborghini? Maserati?"

"What's the fastest?" he asked.

"Ah yes," I said as I found the keys to the Enzo, "this is the most expensive car here. I cannot believe I'm letting anyone but me drive this thing."

"How much was it?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know," I said with a laugh.

"Oh come on," Paul said.

"It was well over a mil," I said to him as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"No way!" Paul said excitedly.

"Yes, so be gentle will you?" I said to him.

"I have the coolest girlfriend ever," he said with a big smile, then stopped himself, "Well, that is, if you'll have me."

"Of course," I said with a big grin. "Come on, we'll go to Sam's, you can drive. You can drive stick, can't you?"

"No," he said with a frown.

"Good thing I'm a witch who has the power to teach you within seconds," I said with a smile as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You can do that?" he asked in shock, his eyes getting big.

"I can," I nodded.

"You are so hot," he said in wonder.

I giggled, "Thanks, so are you." He got closer to me, pushed my hair back with his hand, and brought my head closer to his, bringing our lips together and meeting for the most mind blowing kiss in the whole world.

Everything felt right, in place, and perfect. Fireworks were one way to explain it, but didn't seem to do it justice. It seemed every part of me wanted to be his. Hell, every part of me was his.

"Wow," he said as he pulled away. "I think I could stay like this all day."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Sadly we have things to do."

"Yeah," he agreed, too.

"Come on," I said to him with a smile. "Let's go."

I grabbed Paul's hand and led him over to the Enzo. He got in the driver's side and I went over and got into the passenger's seat. I touched his head and he gasped as all the knowledge of driving a stick poured into his head.

"Wow," he said in wonder. "That was insane."

"Give it a second to settle, then you can pull the car out," I said to him. So he did, then he pulled out of the garage. And before I knew it we were on the road speeding away to Sam and his girlfriend Emily's place.

The car's speed climbed and Paul got more excited as he watched it climb. It didn't take long, as fast as we were going, to reach Sam's from my place, which was on the outskirts of La Push. The boys were outside hanging around Sam's yard. Their mouths dropped when they saw Paul and me pull up.

"Is that an Enzo Ferrari?" Jacob asked as we both got out of the car.

"It is," I nodded.

"Do you realize how expensive…" Jacob began.

"Jacob!" Sam scolded.

"You really are rich," Embry said.

"Embry!" Sam said, knocking Embry upside the head. I laughed.

"It's okay Sam," I assured him. "Yeah, I am rich, I just don't flaunt it. Even though, Paul insists on driving one of my more expensive cars to school tomorrow."

'Did Paul fill you in on everything?" Sam asked.

"He did," I nodded. "I'm fascinated to say the least."

"It's amazing how well she seems to be adjusting to this," Emily commented from the porch.

"It is," Sam nodded. "She changed back so fast."

"What? That's not normal?" I asked.

"It's mind blowing," Paul said. "It usually takes hours to days."

"Probably the witch genes," I said, then something hit me…the dreams. "Well the premonitions make sense now."

"Premonitions?" they all said in shock.

"I've dreamt about wolves watching me for over a month now," I nodded. "Makes sense now."

"I still cannot believe witches exist," Jacob said.

"Come on, vampires, wolves, of course witches too," Jared spoke up.

"Exactly," Paul agreed.

"This is all going to be very interesting," Sam noted.

"I always seem to make things interesting," I said with a smile. "I cannot wait to help."

"Welcome to the pack Dakota," Sam said as he clapped me on my shoulder.

"Yeah, welcome to the pack," the other guys all said together.

"Thanks guys," I said with a smile.

"You guys hungry?" Emily asked. The boys all answered back that they were. "How about you Dakota?"

"I'm actually starving," I noted.

We all went inside to eat. Emily had made fried chicken and it was amazing. We all sat around and talked. I filled the other guys in on things about myself. We all got to know each other a little better.

"You know you have to sing for us now," Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, you just can't tell someone you can sing and rap and dance without showing them," Jared agreed.

"Will you?" Paul asked with a bright smile.

"Sure," I said with a shrug and a smile. I played around with my phone and pulled up the instrumental version of 'I Love You' by EXID. I sang, rapped, and danced along with the song. When I was done the guys clapped.

"Girl's got pipes!" Jared said with a smile.

"The quiet ones, always hiding something," Jacob said shaking his head and smiling.

"You are amazing!" Paul said with a big grin.

"Thanks, all of you," I giggled. "I was seriously considering joining the talent show."

"You should!" Embry nearly shouted. "You'd definitely win!"

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"You really should, though," Paul said.

"I'll consider it," I laughed. "you know, all of you should come over to my place tonight. I've got a theatre room and I was going to watch wrestling."

"Hell yeah!" Jared said with a bright smile. "You've landed a keeper Paul."

I laughed, "Jared's in."

"Of course I'm in," Paul said with a wink.

"Sounds good to me," Jacob said.

"Me too!" Embry agreed.

"Sam, how about you? Emily too?" I said.

"I think I'll sit this one out, Emily and I will have a nice quiet night at home," Sam said with a warm smile.

"Cool," I turned and looked at the boys. "Ya'll find a way to my place, I'll drive the Ferrari back."

"I'm riding with you!" Paul said quickly.

"Of course," I said with a smile.

I got in the Ferrari with Paul and sped back to my place. It took the others a little longer to get there. When they did we gathered up snacks and drinks then went to my theater room and put on the channel for wrestling. It was about an hour before the show started so everyone was chatting.

"How do you live in this big house all by yourself?" Paul asked me.

"I mean, I'm not going to lie. It gets lonely sometimes," I said to him. "But I'm used to it now. Being a Supernatural fan, I'm not scared of much." I laughed. Well it was true.

"You probably run around this place naked," Paul said with a cheeky grin.

"Sometimes," I admitted with a laugh. "I also run around singing very loudly."

"You know, I hate we haven't really spoken to each other until today," Paul said as he grabbed my hand. "I'm really sorry about that."

"So am I," I admitted. "But hey, let's not dwell on the past. We're here now. That's all that matters."

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in for a sweet, deep kiss.

"Oh come on! Jared and Kim are bad enough, now we have to deal with you two, also?" Jacob said in disgust. Paul kept kissing me, but stuck out his arm and revealed his middle finger. I giggled, breaking up the kiss, much to Jacob's relief.

"Oh leave em alone Jake," Embry said with a smile. "They're kinda cute."

I laughed, "Thank you Embry!"

"If you ever imprint on someone, I've got your back man," Paul said to Embry as he stuck his fist out and bumped Embry's.

"It's crazy how a girl turned into one of us, and imprints too…a double imprint. So crazy," Jared said.

"I'm still pretty blown away by the witch thing," Jacob said.

"Were there other witches in your family?" Paul asked me.

"Yes, on my dad's side. My dad didn't have any powers because he's a guy but my aunts and grandmother and all them were. I'm the most powerful in a very long time. I can do things they would never dream of doing. Some of my powers are ancient. I moved away to avoid marrying into magic, just like my dad."

"But then, you get the wolf side from your mom," Jacob said.

"Yes," I nodded, "I guess my dad married into magic himself without realizing it."

"No one ever says anything," Embry spoke up, "So I'm going to break the silence and ask. Where the hell did you get your eyes from?" He was referring to my pale blue green eyes.

"My dad's side, his mom was white. She married a Cherokee man," I replied with a shrug. "It's kinda a witch thing."

"They're beautiful," Paul said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"They really are," Jared added.

"Yeah, so many girls at school long for your eyes," Embry laughed. "They wish they had as beautiful eyes as yours."

"Thanks guys," I laughed too. My eyes were unique around here of a place of one with mostly brown to black eyes. I stood out without a doubt, but it didn't bother me.

"You know, I'm so lucky to have you," Paul said dreamily as he stared at my eyes. "I always thought you were quite pretty, maybe a little out of my league, but now you really blow my mind."

I giggled, "_You_ thought _I_ was out of _your_ league?"

"Pretty little rich girl who seemed like she just didn't fit in here," Paul said, "Yeah for sure. You seemed like you belong somewhere else. Not this res. You seemed like you belong somewhere big."

"I have sometimes felt that way honestly," I said truthfully. "I tone my beauty down a bit, not dress in my more favorite clothes. I really just need to live up to my potential, for you."

"I'd love that," Paul smiled.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to blow you all away," I said with a smile.

Wrestling came on and we enjoyed ourselves watching it. We all got into it, cheering, booing, it was fun to have people to interact with while I watched. After it was over all the guys left but Paul. It was just him and me.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Paul asked suddenly as it was just me and him sitting in the theater room watching TV.

"Sure, I guess, if you really want to," I said to him.

"Cool, I'll tell my mom I'm going to Jared's," Paul said.

"How are you going to get clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, shit," he said to me as he realized he forgot about clothes.

I laughed, "I got you covered." I summoned something for him to wear to school tomorrow along with his bags and stuff. He was speechless for a while.

"You're so damn amazing," he said to me as he pulled me in for another kiss. We made out for a while before I pulled away.

"We really should get to bed," I said to him sadly.

"Yeah," he frowned. "Show me to my room?"

"Of course," I smiled, got up, and held his hand while I guided him to one of the guest rooms.

Paul and I kissed each other goodnight and I went to my room. I got changed into some sleep clothes, got in bed, and cuddled up to my bear Rilakkuma. I found myself tossing and turning. I know I laid there for at least thirty minutes before Paul knocked on my door.

"Hey," he said, "I can't sleep."

"You too?" I huffed out.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I said. Then, I became suddenly aware of myself holding my bear and blushed as he looked at me.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's cute," Paul said.

I let out a nervous laugh, "It's a comfort thing."

"I understand," he said. I pulled back the covers and patted the spot beside me.

Paul slid in bed and took me into his arms, bear and all. He kissed my forehead and nuzzled my neck.

"Ah, that's better," Paul said as he got comfortable. "I know why I couldn't sleep, I was missing you." I smiled.

Paul and I lay there in each other's arms and fell asleep rather quickly after that. All we needed was each other. I didn't know how we'd go without each other after this, but I didn't think too much into it. That was for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in Paul's arms perfectly content with the world. I wiggled my way out of his grip and went in the bathroom to get a shower. I showered and got out, as I was going from my bathroom to the closet in nothing but a towel, I ran into Paul who looked at me groggily.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Paul asked.

"Sorry I got up early to do my makeup," I said to him as I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I was gonna let you sleep a while."

"You're up, so I want to be up," Paul said to me as he pulled me into his arms. "I really would have loved to have joined in on that shower," he said to me with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Keep those dirty thoughts to yourself until later," I said, pointing a finger at him and warning him. "I plan to go out all today. This is my gift to you, and if you like it…maybe you could reward me later." This got a huge grin on Paul.

"We'll see about that sweetheart," Paul said with a wink. "Mind if I take a cold shower?"

I chuckled, "Go ahead."

I walked into my closet daydreaming about having sex with Paul later. It wasn't the first time I've thought of us together. Damn hormones. Hell, I was a virgin, but I was very well informed.

When I walked into my closet, I searched for something to wear. I decided on an oversized Slytherin t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I had noticed that ever since I turned into a wolf, I was super hot. I'd look a bit weird, but it didn't bother me. I put my hair up in a bun on top of my head and got to work on my makeup.

I did my contouring and highlighting routine, something I never did going to this school. Hell, I had only wore a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I was going all out. I did my eyes a smoky, green, black and silver with a nice winged eyeliner. I wore a dark red lipstick. I sprayed on my setting spray and was satisfied with what I had done.

When Paul walked into my closet, where my vanity was, his mouth dropped. I gave him a smug smile. "You like it?"

"Holy fuck," Paul said to me in shock. "You look….amazing!"

"So, you like?" I asked.

"Yes, baby, you're so fucking beautiful. You've made all your good features come out. Damn I am one lucky son of a bitch!" I died laughing.

"Can we go on a date tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah, for sure," Paul said. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Well," I said innocently, "I was hoping we could go to Seattle as soon as school was over."

"I don't know if Sam would like that," Paul said, shaking his head. "I mean you are brand new to all of this."

"I got this," I said to him. "Seriously, if I can control my powers, I can control the phasing."

"Call him," Paul said, shaking his head at me but smiling.

"Fine," I huffed as I crossed my arms across my chest. "I will!" So, I did. I called Sam. And I, with the help of magic, persuaded my trip with Paul to Seattle.

"Unbelievable," Paul said as he shook his head again. "How the hell did you do that?"

"A little help from my magical skills," I said with a wink and a grin.

"You can use magic to make things go your way?" Paul asked in disbelief.

"Sometimes, not all the time. It requires a lot of energy and strength. It's almost like compulsion. Some people are easier to bend than others. If you're not strong enough, things tend to fall apart. It's not an often practiced magic anymore. I'm just one of the lucky ones who can still do it."

"You're incredible, you know that?" he asked me as he put his arms around my waist.

"When it comes to being a witch," I said as I looked up into his eyes, "I know." Then, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm making your head big, aren't I?" he asked with a chuckle.

"May-be," I squeaked.

"You're adorable, now come on before we're late for school," he said to me as he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to get our stuff then out to the garage where he stopped to admire my cars.

"I thought you were in a hurry," I said with a smug smile as I passed him and got the keys to my Aventador. It was my favorite of my Lamborghinis because it was chrome rose gold. It was so pretty.

"Come on idiot," I said to him as I got in the car.

"I'm your idiot," he said to me with a smile.

I giggled, "You are."

So we drove to school and I went to park in my usual spot, and as expected, heads were turning. The whole school, by the time I got out of the car, had seemed to be outside taking pictures of my car. They were gawking. Then they saw me. Jaws dropped. They gawked some more. I tried not to blush and ignored the attention. This was what I had feared. It wasn't something I really wanted, but Paul wanted it for me. Because he wanted me to be myself and not hide behind all the walls I had built up.

Paul squeezed my hand that he was holding as we walked. He looked down at me and gave me a reassuring smile. Then, he kissed me on the forehead. Heads were turning. "Smile," he whispered to me. So I did, I smiled.

"So tell me," Jacob said as we came up on the pack, "tell me why it is that you invited me to and in your house without even showing me your secret stash of expensive sports cars?" He was looking dead at me and loading on tons of sass. That boy!

"Sorry," I flinched. "I totally didn't mean to do it on purpose, it slipped my mind."

"Jakes a car guy," Embry said to me with a laugh. "I kinda am too, I'm just not as pissed as Jake is."

"Well sor-ry!" I said to them, emphasizing the parts of the word. "I will show you guys later, we're going to Seattle after school today."

"What?" Jacob said in shock. "Sam's letting you go to Seattle?"

"Yes, he is," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest and holding my chin up high. "He is, you guys are forgetting what all I am. I'm totally in control."

"You've phased like one time," Jacob whispered heatedly.

"Exactly," Paul said as he smiled at Jacob with a sarcastic smile. "She's phased once, in almost twenty-four hours, she's phased to and back one time. Do you realize how amazing that is?"

"And even if you can stay in control, what about this hot head?" Jacob asked as he jammed a thumb towards Paul.

"Hey!" Paul shouted.

"He'll be fine, I'll make sure of it," I assured him. "It'll be just fine. Seriously, trust me." I checked my phone for the time and realized the bell would be ringing in a matter of minutes. I grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him inside. Away from an annoyed and slightly angry Jacob and rest of the pack. I went to my locker and got the things I needed out and put away the things I didn't need at the moment.

Paul led me to my first class and kissed me goodbye as I went in and got in my desk, ready to start the day.

The day went by at the pace it usually did on a Tuesday morning. I was dying to be by Paul's side by lunch. I had missed him dearly. We hadn't been away from each other since our double imprint yesterday. He snuck up on me and put his arms around my waist. "Hello beautiful," he said to me with a smile as he kissed me behind my ear right next to the moon and sun Dreamcatcher logo tattoo I had there.

"I never knew you had a tattoo," Paul said to me as he admired it.

"I usually hide it," I said to him with a shrug.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"It's one of the logos my favorite group Dreacatcher has used. I have another you can see later," I said to him, winking in the end.

"I look forward to that," he said with a cool smile as he pushed me towards the lunch line.

Paul and I got our lunch and joined the pack at their table. Jacob seemed to be a little standoffish still. I wasn't worried about it. He was jealous that Sam was letting me do something and he couldn't even see his little girlfriend from Forks, Bella Swan.

"What are you guys going to do in Seattle?" Embry asked as he ate a French fry.

"Well, I wanted to go to a few stores, then a nice restaurant," I said to him. "You have no problem with that do ya Paul?"

"No baby, we'll go wherever you want, I'm down for anything as long as I'm with you," he said.

"You're sweet," I said to him with a kiss.

"Oh sure, they get to kiss, but when me and Kim try to, we catch hell," Jared said as he and Kim sat down at the table.

"Ah, my fellow imprinter," I said to Jared as I stuck my fist out for him to bump."

"Hell yeah!" Jared said as he bumped my fist. "You know I hate you're going to Seattle and missing wrestling tonight!"

"I'll give you a key to my place and you and Kim can go," I said to him with a smile. "You're free to anything in the kitchen, just write down what you take so I know what to buy when I go grocery shopping."

"Aw you'd let us come to your house with you gone?" Kim said.

"Of course, we're friends and wolf brothers and sister," I said with a smile.

"You, Dakota, are awesome!" Jared said with a big grin. "I promise I'll make myself at home and clean up after myself."

"Hell yeah, that's all I ask of you," I said with a smile.

The guys, Kim, and I all talked during lunch about Seattle and wrestling. After lunch ended, Paul walked me to class. After that, the day went by fast, and before I knew it, Paul and I were on the road to Seattle.

"So, what's the plan?" Paul asked as I drove.

"We're going to the mall for a while, while we're there, buy something nice, and go out on a romantic date to a nice restaurant. Then, we'll go home and see what the rest of the night bring," I said to him with a smile as he watched me.

"Sounds like a plan baby, I look forward to it," he said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "You know something?"

"What?" I asked.

"I think I love you," he said, then he furrowed his brow and shook his head, 'No, no. I _know_ I love you."

"Aw baby," I cooed, 'I love you too."

"You do?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, you idiot!" I giggled as I playfully smacked him upside his head. "I think I loved you even before we imprinted on each other."

"I kinda liked you before, but like I said yesterday, never realized how beautiful you were," Paul said to me. "I always thought you were too good for me." "Baby, come on don't be preposterous!" I said to him.

"I finally feel good enough to be yours," he said with a genuine, sweet smile as he kissed my hand, then I grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Still trying to keep us on the road all the while. I did a good damn job if I do say so myself.

"I love you Paul," I said to him with a smile on my face that felt like it was permanently going to be there.

"I love you, too Dakota," he assured me.

The drive to Seattle was fun, me singing along to my music while Paul watched and cheered me on. We enjoyed each other's company. We had fun. I was glad, though, when we arrived at the mall in Seattle. I was so glad to get out of the car and stretch my legs.

Paul and I wandered around the mall for a while, going in stores and buying stuff I like. Then, we shopped for a nice suit for Paul to wear and, then, I shopped for a dress. We found something we both liked. We were both satisfied with our outfits for the night. We went into the bathrooms and got dressed and wandered back out to the car and to the restaurant .

Paul and I didn't have a reservation, but I used a little magic to land us a nice table. We sat together, holding hands as we ordered our drinks and as we browsed the menu. We both decided to get the same thing. Then, it was on to waiting for the food to be brought out to us.

"So, you think Jake is still pissed at us for getting to have our way?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"Probably, but he'll get over it. All he ever thinks about is that leech lover," Paul replied.

"What is up with that anyways?" I asked him.

"Don't even begin to ask me," Paul said with a laugh.

"What happened? The vamp left her here? Kicked her to the curb?" I asked.

"Apparently so," Paul said in return.

"A human, vampire relationship is something totally bizarre to me, especially seeing how the vampires are. It's a little reckless isn't it?"

"Very, putting that poor girl in danger every second he's with her," Paul said. "Sam found her in the woods after he left her. She was totally catatonic."

"Wow," I mused, "That's just crazy."

"Tell me about it," Paul huffed.

"So, what about us?" Paul asked as we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"What about us?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Are we going to seal the deal?" he asked.

I laughed, "Oh we definitely are going to seal the deal baby. I know, in some people's ideals, we should wait, but I'm not having none of it. I think you're my soul mate, hell I know. I want you more than anyone can imagine."

"Oh I think _I_ could imagine," he said as he grabbed my hand again.

"Did you ever, you know before all this stuff, think about doing anything with me before?" I asked him shyly.

"Maybe," he said, trying to hide his smile and act all coy. "You ever have any fantasies of me?"

"Oh come on, do you really even have to ask me that question?" I asked..

"Any fantasy in particular we could live out tonight?" Paul asked lowly making me blush.

"I don't think this is the place to tell you," I said to him. "Maybe in the car on the way home."

"Are they that dirty?" he asked.

"What can I say?" I said shrugging, "I'm a perv and a bit of a freak."

"Something tells me I've got my hands full," Paul said with a turned on smile.

"Oh baby you have no idea," I said to him as I bit my lip.

"Stop that!" he said quickly, "or we're going to have a problem on our hands in this restaurant."

"Is that so?" I asked cheekily as I bit my lip again.

"You're being a fucking tease," he said to me.

"Deserves a bit of punishment, don't you think?" I asked as I rested my head on my chin and winked at him before I went back to biting my lip.

"Baby," Paul said to me seriously, his eyes begging, "please stop. I'm hard as a fucking rock right now."

"Fine, I'll behave for now, but it's on when we get home," I said to him coolly.

"Oh you can definitely say we agree on that," he said to me and winked at me.

"Good luck on getting rid of that hard on before we leave this place," I said to him coyly.

"Shut up," he said and laughed.

A little while later our food came out and we started eating. We both agreed that we had made a great choice in restaurant and dish. It was so good. We ordered and shared dessert which was almost even better than the main dish itself. And dinner came to an end, and it was back to the lambo to drive back home.

It was a fucking hyped up, lust filled disaster. The sexual tension in the car was smothering. I wanted nothing more than to pull over and fuck on the side of the road. I didn't say anything, though, because I knew it would probably lead to that. I wasn't having my first time in a car, fuck that.

I was relieved when Jared called me a little over half way there. "Hey wolf sis," Jared said happily as I answered.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically.

"You didn't miss too much tonight," he said, referring to wrestling.

"Good, you can fill me in tomorrow. You still at my place?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we're about to lock the door back and leave," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want to have to entertain anyone as horny as I was. I needed a release. I needed Paul as soon as we got there and got inside. I don't know if we'll even make it to the bed. I was okay with that though.

"Cool," I said in reply. "Glad I could entertain you without being there myself."

"I made sure to do everything you asked," Jared said. "But I'm going to drop Kim off at home and I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"Alright man," I said to him. "I hope ya'll have a good night."

"You too, Dakota, tell Paul I said hey and goodnight," Jared replied.

"Will do," I said.

"Well see ya tomorrow, goodnight Dakota," Jared said.

"Alright, night," I said to him with a smile and hung up the phone. Jared was cool, I always thought he was. I'm glad we're friends now.

"So it'll be just the two of us when we get home," Paul said to me, breaking the silence after a few minutes of quiet.

"Yes," I said with a smile as I looked over at him. "I do hope you're ready."

"Oh, baby you have no idea," he said as he grabbed my hand. Then after a few seconds he surprised me by pressing my hand into his hard on. It's no surprise that that made me wet. I decided to tease a little more when I took hold of it and rubbed him through his pants. "Fuck," he hissed.

"I could get you off right here, just like this," I said to him seductively. "Would you still be up for more?"

"Baby, please," Paul begged, "I'm not getting off until I know damn well you can too."

"Mmm…Such a gentleman," I said to him with a a seductive smile, still not stopping.

"Dakota please," Paul begged.

"Fine," I said with a humph. "You better make sure I come more than once for that baby."

"Oh baby I will," Paul said, a promise to me I knew very well that he'd keep.

We drove in the tension for another half hour. Then we made it home. Paul came and helped me out of the car before we met in a heated kiss. We were running into everything slamming into walls, only breaking apart to breathe. We were taking our clothes off in a heated frenzy. We were all over each other.

Then Paul finally said fuck it, put his hands on my ass, and lifted me up to wrap my legs around me and carried me upstairs. When we finally reached my bed we were in our underwear. I looked at my bear laying on the bed, said sorry to it, and threw it across the room. I took my bra off and threw it at Paul's face. He caught it and threw it across the room near my bear Rilakkuma.

Paul crawled up the bed to me and our lips met again. I had my hands all in his hair tugging and pulling as we made out.

"Nice tattoo by the way," he said to me as he caught his breath. "And damn those tits are way more beautiful than I could have imagined."

"I'm glad you like them," I said to him as I kissed him. "Now why don't you show me how bad you want me baby."

"I'll gladly do that baby," he said as his hands wandered down my body, over my breasts down to my soaking wet heat. He moved my panties aside and started rubbing my clit, then fingering me with one, then two fingers, making me moan his name.

"Let's break you free from them holds," I said to him as I peeled him out of his boxer briefs, his rather large member breaking free. I stroked him as he fingered me. Then, I just couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to become one with him. "Take me, now, please." I begged.

Paul took initiative and pulled my panties off before he slowly entered me. I gasped, his size almost too much for me this first time. It hurt a little bit, but I didn't let it bother me. I encouraged him as he moved slow. I grabbed onto him as he brought a hand down and rubbed on my clit. And, then, the pain eased and made way for the pleasure. I was in heaven, then.

"Baby you can move faster, maybe a little harder too," I gasped out.

"Whatever you want baby," he said to me as he leaned down and kissed me. He took my legs and wrapped them around his waist, making way to go a little deeper, something I had no problem with. I was, soon, moaning Paul's name as he was moaning mine.

"Fuck! I fucking love you Dakota," Paul panted out.

"I love you too Paul, please, don't stop," I moaned. And he didn't, he didn't stop. And before I knew it, I was having my first orgasm, and soon after, Paul had his.

"Please, tell me you're not spent already," I said to him.

"Not a chance," Paul grinned. "How do you want it?"

"How about you hit it from the back, maybe give me a few spankings for all that teasing I did earlier," I said to him.

"Get in whatever position you feel comfortable in," he told me. I rolled over and bent over, sticking my ass in the air and resting my arms on the bed, up on all fours. "Damn, that glorious ass. Definitely one of your best features"

"And, just think, it's all yours baby," I said to him with a tantalizing tone to my voice.

"I'm one lucky son of a bitch," he said to me.

"Now, please fuck me into this bed," I begged.

And Paul did just that, he went hard and at a perfect pace. And, every now and then, he'd give my ass a hard slap which made me even wetter than I already was. The sound of skin slapping filled the room with the sound of our moans and grunts and groans, moaning each other's name like our lives depended on it. Paul made sure to remind me I was his, no one else's, and it'd be that way for life.

After we both had another orgasm, we lay there, Paul holding me in his arms. I sighed in content. I finally had the guy I had wanted for so long, and he was in love with me and me with him. Not only that, we were soul mates, connected together in so many ways. It blew my mind, honestly. I loved him so much. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him doing whatever the world made way for us to do.

"Dakota, I love you," Paul said.

"I love you, too Paul, so much," I said to him in return.

"So, so much," he said as he looked down at me and caressed my face, kissing me after he felt content with that. "Marry me."

"What?" I said in shock, almost jumping out of his arms.

"Marry me," he said again with a smile. "Come on, don't tell me you don't want me forever."

"No I do!" I said. "Yes Paul!" I squealed and hugged him tight.

"I don't have a ring," Paul said with a frown.

"I do," I said to him, and then, reluctantly left his arms to go into my closet to my safe. I opened it and got a special item out. I came back into the bedroom and back into Paul's arms. I put the box I was holding in his hands. "This was my mom's," I said to him. "It was given to her by my dad, and he was given it to him by his mother, and her by her mother. I think they'd want us to have this."

"Dakota," Paul said, his mouth wide.

"I mean, you are serious about this, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said as if I was crazy. "Of course baby!"

"Then do your thing," I said to him with a smile.

He opened the box and gasped as he looked at the ring. It was platinum with a very large emerald cut diamond inside of it surrounded on both sides by smaller baguette cut stones. It was old and it was beautiful.

"Dakota Ambrose, you crazy, beautiful, amazing girl. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked me with a smile as he held the ring in his hand and started putting it on my ring finger.

"Yes, you hot headed, completely gorgeous, amazing, perfect man, yes!" I said to him. He slid the ring in place and it was a perfect fit. Then he held my hand in his as he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning early, again, to get ready for school. I looked around at my room and was reminded of the night I had last night. Paul and I both lost our virginity to each other. It was amazing. And after that, Paul proposed, and we agreed that he'd give me my father's mother's mother's ring.

I went to wake Paul up, he was out of it. He did _not_ want to get up. "Oh come on Paul!" I begged.

"No!" Paul said stubbornly, very groggily.

"Please?" I begged again.

"No! Let's skip today!" Paul said.

"Oh come on Paul you can't skip!" I said in slight annoyance. He was so cute though.

"We can, we will," Paul said as he turned over and threw the covers over his head.

"Am I seriously going to have to bribe you?" I asked as I raised a brow, challenging him, seeing if he'd give in.

"What you offering?" he asked, his curiosity sparked.

"Shower sex, right here, right now, but only if you get up right now," I said to him, trying to keep a straight face, but breaking it in the end.

Paul threw the covers off him and darted up. "I'm up!" he said proudly.

"I win," I said to him with a smile, sticking my tongue out at him.

"What? Were you lying? I'm not getting shower sex?" he asked groggily.

"No you are," I said, beaming. "Get your ass in the shower, water's running." Paul got up and darted to the bathroom. I died laughing at him.

"Come on baby!" Paul yelled from the shower. I chuckled. I guess after last night, he was hooked.

He waited in the shower, and I went to him he was already soaked, his hair was soaked, his body dripping. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Shh…" I said to him, "I'm enjoying the view." Paul laughed as he grabbed my arm and jerked me into the shower with him. And we met with a heated, lust-filled kiss.

"You are so fucking sexy," Paul said to me as we broke apart for air.

"So are you," I said seductively as I admired his wet, ripped body.

"So how do you wanna do this?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pried myself from his grip, turned around, and pressed up against the glass of the shower.

"Mmm, from the back," he said as he liked what he saw. He slowly entered me and started moving. I gripped the glass wall to steady myself as he pounded into me. He had one hand on my lower belly guiding me, and he reached up and grabbed one of my hands that held the wall.

"I really want to get a little kinky with this, but I like this whole hand holding thing," I said to him with a smile and a moan as he continued to pound into me.

"Baby you want to get kinky, we gonna get fucking kinky," Paul said with a few grunts in-between.

"Wrap one of your hands around my neck," I panted. So Paul did, and it was hot, but it wasn't what I fully wanted. "You can choke me lightly, barely do it." So Paul tightened his grip. Fucking hell I was so turned on then.

"You like it rough don't you sexy?" Paul whispered seductively in my ear.

"Yes daddy!" I moaned out.

"That's so fucking hot," Paul grunted.

"You like that _daddy_?" I asked with a tantalizing tone in my voice.

"Fuck yeah baby," Paul said, then he got encouraged, "Fuck baby your pussy is so fucking tight. You feel so good around daddy's hard cock." Then he took some initiative and smacked my ass hard before he went back to guiding him and myself.

"Fuck, yes daddy!" I moaned. "I fucking love your hard cock ramming in and out of me. It feels so fucking good. Please daddy, please make me come."

Paul snaked his guiding hand down and started rubbing my clit roughly. It wasn't too long after this that I found my release. My release brought on Paul's and I felt him shoot his warm seed in me over and over.

I almost collapsed, if it wasn't for Paul catching me. "Woah, are you okay baby?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I assured him with a big grin on my face. I turned in his grip and kissed him. "Thank you, that was amazing," I said to him as I kissed him again.

"It was," he agreed. "Baby, I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled. "Now let's shower off so we can get out and me do my makeup."

So we both showered and got out. I went to my closet to pick something out to wear. I decided on a rose gold long sleeved shot sequin dress and thigh high rose gold boots. I did my eyes a rose gold with a black winged liner and nude lipstick. I wore my hair in a high ponytail.

"Wow," Paul said when I was done and walked out of the closet.

"It's not too much is it?" I asked, almost flinching.

"No! It's perfect you look so damn beautiful!" Paul said with a smile.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile. "This is how I normally dress when I'm not at school."

"I like your true style. You're beautiful, you so better not down play your beauty anymore!"

I giggled, "Got it!" I smiled and kissed Paul. Then, we got everything up and went to the garage. "I think it's only fitting that I match my car today," I said with a laugh.

"Definitely," Paul agreed. "Can I drive?"

"Yeah, sure," I said as I threw him the keys and went and got in on the passenger's side of the car.

Paul seemed to be enjoying himself driving to school. When we go there, the pack was already waiting by my parking space for us.

"Damn Dakota!" Jared said as I got out of the car. "Looking classy girl!"

I laughed, "Thanks bro!"

"You look amazing," Kim agreed.

"Thank you!" I said with a bright smile.

"How was the date?" Jacob asked, he seemed like he was over being pissed at me and Paul.

"Really well, actually," I said with a smile. Oh yeah, it went very, _very_ well.

"Everyone is staring again," Embry said as he looked around us.

"Let the stare, I hope they enjoy the view," Paul said sarcastically.

"I feel a little weird dressed like this and being stared at," I said nervously.

"Don't, you look incredible," Embry said to me with a smile. "I can tell Paul is happy with it."

"Oh I am, she's finally being her true self," Paul said with a smile as he kissed me on my forehead.

"Turn to a wolf and become confident and lose all the shyness," Jared said with a laugh. "I'll take it."

"Thanks guys," I said to them all with a smile. "It feels good, even if I am a tad reserved about it still."

"Don't be," Jacob said. "You look like a princess."

"Aw thanks Jake," I said with a smile as I gave Jacob a hug. "That's very sweet of you."

"We should go in to our lockers if you don't wanna be late for class," Paul said to me, breaking me out of my praise daze.

"Oh yeah," I said to him, rolling my eyes at myself. "Let's go."

Paul and I went in to our lockers and got ready for our day. After we were done, he walked me to my class. After the bell rang, I went in and got started on my day.

A couple hours later, I was sitting in history when, suddenly, the blinding light of a very rare vision assaulted my view and threw me into the world of what that vision was. A woman with fiery red hair and eyes came into view, she was running impossibly fast. I knew then and there it was a vampire. I saw other wolves run right after her, almost as fast as she was.

I was threw back into the present world with a loud gasp. The whole classroom turned and looked at me. They all looked at me like I was the most bizarre thing they'd ever seen in there lives.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I lied. I threw my stuff in my bag and quickly left the room with my things in hand. Instead of going to the bathroom, I went to Paul's current classroom and sent my influence into the room so that Paul would come out. When he looked at me, he got a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked as he observed my body language.

"We need to wolf up," I said to him seriously.

"What's going on Dakota?" Paul asked in concern.

"We need to get the rest of the pack out of their classes," I said to him, still very serious.

"Dakota, please," Paul said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Paul I had a vision. A non-dream vision. They're very rare and absolute. I saw a vampire. I saw us chasing a vampire. A female, with red hair and red eyes. We need to get the pack and go."

"I'll go get Jared," Paul said, realizing the seriousness of what I had just said. "Jake and Embry are in class together. You get them."

"Okay," I nodded. "Hurry."

"Okay," he nodded in return, but then he pulled me in and kissed me intensely. "I love you"

"I love you too," I called after him as he was already running away.

I rushed to Jake and Embry's class and did just as I did with Paul. They came to the door, a surprised look on their face as they saw me standing there. Then, they saw my expression.

"What's wrong Dakota?" Jacob said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Vampires," I whispered to him.

"What?" Embry hissed.

"We can get our cars later," I said to him. "We need to wolf up, now."

"Your nice clothes are going to get ruined," Embry said with a frown. He liked my outfit apparently.

"Don't worry about that, I think I can phase with my clothes if I used my magic, I had a dream about it last night," I said to him and Jacob. Let's get the hell out of here, now.

The boys and I ran outside and into the woods. We got beyond the tress and I phased first, feeling my clothes go with me, or at least I thought. I looked at the ground and saw no shreds of clothes. I did it. I smiled to myself for a second. The boys behind me got ready and phased too. Then, Paul and Jared joined us.

The boys saw the vision in my head. They all let out low growls from their chests. We ran from the woods to Sam and Emily's place. They were sitting on the porch and both looked very alarmed to see the rest of the pack joining them in wolf form.

"I'll be back later," Sam said to Emily, giving her a kiss goodbye before running beyond us into the woods and phasing after removing his pants so I couldn't see.

I replayed the vision in my mind again. Sam became alarmed. Our home was in danger. It was time for us to protect our people.

It was a good thing Sam knew the land well, he recognized the spot from my vision and we all went there to patrol. We went hours without anything, but, then, suddenly, there she was. And we chased her, almost getting to her before she left our land. We were on high alert after that.

We stayed in wolf form for hours. I started getting annoyed at my shaggy fur. The guys told me it was from my long hair. I come to a decision then and there to cut it. It was hot, so I said fuck it. So, after we were done with our patrol, I went to the local hair stylist and got my hair cut. I had been wanting to do it for a while. So I got it cut like Jiyoon, of former group 4minute, during their production of crazy. Just without the bangs. I felt so relieved to have it cut.

"You look good baby," Paul said as we were holding hands walking back to the car, about to go to Sam and Emily's to eat dinner.

"Thanks, I've wanted to cut it like this for a while, but couldn't get behind such an edgy cut. I love it! I am so glad this wolf thing pushed me to cut it."

Paul chuckled, "You turning into a wolf was a godsend."

"I'd say," I said with a laugh and a smile.

We rode to Sam and Emily's and all the boys, plus Kim, was there. They had decided to have a bon fire on the beach and eat hotdogs and smores. I was cool with that. I needed something a little relaxing after the day I had. We were still on high alert, but confident the vampire wouldn't be back, today at least.

We were sitting around the fire, cooking our hot dogs, when Embry spoke up. "I just want to propose a toast," Embry said. Everyone started laughing and dogging on him, no pun intended, but hey made everyone quiet down, "I'm serious. I want to propose a toast to my wolf sister and amazing witch Dakota Ambrose for saving our asses today."

"Hell yeah, I can get behind that one," Jared said as he raised his plastic glass.

"To Dakota," Sam said with a smile.

"To Dakota!" Paul agreed.

"To me!" I said with a smile as I raised my glass causing everyone to start laughing. "What? I'm cocky when it comes to my magic."

"She's something else," Emily said with a smile.

"One of the reasons I love her," Paul said.

"Holy shit!" Jared said out of nowhere.

"What?" Sam asked in shock and alertness. Jared grabbed my left hand and raised it up, making everyone look. "Really Jared?" 'Sam said flatly, relaxing back again.

"It's a family heirloom that I believed my family would have wanted Paul to give me,' I said to them.

"Are you _engaged_?" Kim asked in shock.

"Already?" Embry asked.

"Yes, yes," I said, trying to hush them all up.

"What exactly happened last night?" Jared asked with narrow eyes.

"Nothing you need to know," I said pleasantly with a smile.

"Oh my god!" Jared shouted.

"Shut up Jared," Paul growled.

"They did it!" Jared shouted happily.

"Shut up Jared!" Paul and I said in unison.

"Was it that damn good?" Jared asked, laughing. I reached over to Jared and smacked him upside the head. Hard. "Ow!" Jared boomed. Kim started laughing and high-fived me.

"Wish I was strong enough to do that to him," Kim said.

"I got ya back sis!" I said to her.

"May I ask," Embry said, "Why so soon?" He was referring the the engagement, I think.

"Well," I said.

"I just knew," Paul said. "I felt so much love for her in that moment that I just didn't think I could go no longer without her being the one that I was going to marry."

"Aw," Emily said, "That's so sweet. Now we have two engaged imprint couples."

"We have weddings to plan!" I said excitedly as Emily and I locked hands after a high five. "I cannot wait!"

"We've gotta lock down on this place now," Sam spoke up, turning everything very serious. "That means missing school sometimes," he added.

"How do you want to do this Sam?" I asked.

"Jared, Jacob, and Embry can take one shift, maybe tomorrow," Sam said. "You, me, and Paul can take the next day. At least some of you can go to school."

"Sounds like a plan," Jacob said.

"Definitely," I agreed. "I'll keep a lookout for visions. As I said earlier awake visions are rare and absolute. They, virtually, always come true while dreams can be changed or are open to creative interpretation. I still can't believe I had one in class." I sighed and buried my face in my hands. Way to look normal Dakota.

"I thought you were trying to stop caring what people think," Sam said, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm trying," I sighed.

"You should have seen their faces this morning when she showed up in that get up," Paul said with a smile. "She blew minds for sure."

"Shut up," I said, cracking a smile and throwing a small rock at Paul's head.

"Ow!" Paul boomed. "That's not nice!"

"Shut up," I said again as I pulled him in and kissed him.

"That's better," Paul said with a smile as he pulled away, earning us an elaborate gag from Jacob.

"So," Embry said, trying to take things off of Paul and me, "Dakota, you feel like singing for us?"

"Sure!" I said with a smile as I summoned my guitar, earning shocked and amazed looks from everyone. I started playing "Starry Night" by Mamamoo, it was one of my favorite songs ever and followed up with "Tonight" by Spica which was my favorite song ever. Then, I played a few more songs for them impressing them all with my voice and my Korean skills.

The night came to a close and we all split up. Paul and I went back to my place. Him, once again, telling his parents he was with Jared.

"I am totally not in the mood tonight," I said to him as we were laying there all snuggled up to each other.

"Me neither," Paul agreed, "Too stressful of a day."

"To stressful to not work out the stress with sex," I agreed too. "You know," I said to him, "I don't know what we would have done if I didn't have that vision. We would have been blindsided with the whole pack in school. It would've been a massacre."

"I doubt that, it's not the first time she's come near us," Paul said.

"Seriously?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, Sam just thought we'd scared her away," Paul said, "Clearly that's not the case. He'll be patrolling tonight by himself while Jacob and Jared and Embry will join him in the morning, some may even decide tonight..like Jacob. He sees, now, that we'll need to be paying her more attention."

"Damn, this shit's crazy," I said to him. "I can't believe you guys didn't tell me!"

"Sorry," Paul said. "I have to go with what Sam decides since he's alpha and all. Plus, he wanted to take things easy on you. We're all still shocked that a girl, for the first time in pack history, turned."

"Yeah, but you guys have to understand," I said as I looked up at him, "I'm already a supernatural being. I've experience with this shit. This is a piece of cake for me."

"Yeah, I see that," Paul said shaking his head, "You're taking it so well. Have no probably phasing back. Hell, you're almost to Sam's standards and he's been a wolf for a while. Honestly, you may have better control than him, I mean you saw what he did to Emily.

"Not only that, you have the ability to phase without removing or tearing up your clothes. Do you know how amazing that is? Do you realize how many clothes we've all ruined?"

"I'll buy you clothes," I said to him quickly. "Why didn't you say anything. I would have bought you stuff in Seattle."

"I didn't want to take your money," Paul said, a tad bit of shame in his voice.

"Don't be ashamed. Baby, we're engaged now. My money is your money," I said to him. "So, technically, you're rich now too."

"It's wrong to ask you for stuff," Paul said quietly.

"It was, maybe, if you were just my boyfriend and this was some casual dating shit, but, Paul, we're engaged. We imprinted on each other. We're soul mates who will be together until the end of time. My money is your money. So please, don't think it's wrong to ask me for something. I'll buy you whatever your heart desires. Including a new car because your beat up old truck is probably a fire hazard."

This made Paul let out a booming laugh. "You'd get me a nice car?" he asked seriously.

"Yes! Whatever you want, just don't ask for another Enzo. That was a splurge, and not that I don't wanna splurge on you…I just don't like the guilt that comes after I spend a few mil on something like that."

Paul laughed, "I'd probably feel guilty if I made you spend that much. Hell, I know I would. I'll try to figure out what I want. Thank you for wanting to buy me stuff."

"Don't even mention it baby," I said to him. "We'll go to Port Angeles this weekend if Sam allows it to get some clothes for you. Hell, I may take the whole pack along. I know they probably would mind me buying them clothes, but I insist on it. We're family."

"Some of us are more fortunate than others, but Jake's dad doesn't make much, so it's hard for him. Embry's mom and him too."

"Yeah, I know and I have a special place in my heart for Embry because I think he's got a little crush on me that he's hiding for your sake. He and I are probably going to be the closest in the pack next to me and Jared."

"Embry's a good kid. I'm not even jealous that he probably likes you," Paul said with a smile.

"I feel for him what with the whole dad thing," I said to Paul with a frown.

"Yeah," Paul said, "it sucks."

"Most of us have these little family issues," I said to Paul as I looked out my bedroom window as I lay there in his arms.

"What's the deal with your family?" Paul asked.

I let out a big sigh, "Fucking judgmental, secret-hiding, bitches and their slave men." I rolled my eyes. I loved my family, sometimes, don't get me wrong. And I'd probably fight for them if someone tried to start shit with them, but I couldn't live their lives. Most of the women married into magic. Sometimes shit got near incest. The ones who married out of magic got looked down on. My dad was one of those people, and they viewed me as his redeemer. I said fuck that, though. Even if there is magic in the man I would marry. I wasn't going back to the southeast and joining them anymore.

They hid stuff about my family from me. I just never figured out what it was. Everytime I got close to finding out something, I was made to move. The last time I left and never looked back. I'd never have anything else to do with them, the way they treated me. They were a part of my past.

"Are they really that bad?" Paul asked me as he played with the ring on my left hand finger.

"Yes! The only person I ever cared about was my grandmother and she died years ago. My aunts were horrible," I frowned. "I think she would have liked you, you know."

"Yeah?" Paul said.

"Yeah," I smiled as I grabbed Paul's hand with the one he was playing with. "I'm so glad to be rid of all of them."

Little did I know, I wouldn't be rid of my family. Little did I know there was family I needed that needed me.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey my readers and lurkers and thanks to everyone who's made a review so far. I hope you stick around ^_^. Anyways this story is taking a different turn than I originally thought it would. I got a little bit of inspiration, so its changing fast. I cannot wait for you guys to read what happens next! Please leave reviews if you like it, hell, even if you don't. I just need to know what kinda job I'm doing here! **_


	4. Chapter 4

I was being stared down by a girl that looked almost exactly like me. Her hair was long like mine was before I cut it earlier. She was beautiful, maybe a bit fuller face than me. She was dressed casually, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, designer, though, of course. She was staring at me, arms crossed across her chest, wearing a smug smile.

"Finally! For someone so powerful you're so hard to fi-" but suddenly she was cut off. "No don't wake…"

"Dakota!" Paul said, waking me up and taking me away from the bizarre dream I was having. Doppelgangers? Had I watched too much Vampire Diaries?

"What?" I asked groggily, "What time is it?"

"It's five, same time you always wake up to get ready," Paul said. "I beat you up this morning, shower's running."

"Oh," I said with a sigh, "Okay I'm getting up."

I got up off the bed and followed Paul into the shower. I was barely awake, still thinking about the way my doppelganger was staring back at me. It was so weird. But I had to ignore that for now. It was time to get ready for the day.

"You look so out of it," Paul chuckled as he looked at me when I got in the shower. I didn't really feel like saying anything to him so I gave him an aggressive middle finger to really drive my point across.

'Baby I would gladly, all you have to do is ask," Paul said with a smug smile as he observed my gesture.

"Why am I turned on all of a sudden?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Because I'm so damn irresistible," Paul said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up and take me," I said as I wrapped myself up in his arms. He put his hands on my ass and lifted me up, then he carried me over the wall and mounted me. He took no time before he started at an amazing pace going hard enough to keep me satisfied. I moaned out his name to let him know I liked what he was doing.

He wasn't going too fast, or too slow, but damn was he slamming into me like his life depended on it. He was grunting and letting out tiny growls every now and again which really got me worked up

"Paul," I moaned out. It was all I could say. I was at a loss for words. He was fucking me good. It was delightful. It was the perfect thing to distract me from anything.

"You like that baby?" Paul asked after I said his name again.

"Yes!" I said breathlessly. "I'm so close."

"Come for me then, Dakota," Paul said. He picked up the pace and went a little harder, and I came then and there.

"Let me down," I said to him earning me on confused look. Paul hadn't come yet, but I was planning on treating him. When Paul did let me down, I got on my knees and put his dick in my mouth and started sucking him off.

"Fuck!" he hissed, then moaned. "That's what I'm fucking talking about. Suck that dick baby."

I went to work, earning plenty of delightful moans from Paul. It wasn't long before he was warning me of his release. I let up on him a bit and let him come in my mouth and swallowed it all. When I was done, Paul was breathing heavy and looking at me with his mouth agape.

"Did I do good?" I asked cutely.

"Fuck," Paul hissed again. "Yes! Damn baby, you sure you haven't done that before?"

I giggled, "I'm sure, but I'm glad I can please you. Now, let's shower so I can go put on my face and get ready for the day."

When we got out, I went into my closet and got a pretty blue green short sleeve crop top and a pair of high waisted, somewhat baggy tore up jeans and a pair of sequin combat boots to go along with the look. I wore a black and blue green eye shadow with a winged black liner, with a thin line of glitter liner over it. I left my hair down and straight. I put in a pair of blue green circle lenses too. I looked so cute.

"You never cease to amaze me," Paul said with a smile as I came out of my closet. He waited for me every morning lately to finish my look.

"Looks good?" I checked.

"Yes!" Paul said with a smile. "Is this some of that Korean style you were talking about?"

"Yes!" I said with a smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said as he took my hand and we walked downstairs. We walked out to the garage and I decided to take a Maserati Gran Turismo today. It was a beautiful metallic black on black car. "you know you still haven't shown Jake and Embry the cars yet."

I sighed, "I know! I will maybe tonight. By the way, will you drive? I'm still tired.'

"Yeah, for sure," Paul said. I tossed him the keys and got into the passenger's side of the car. I yawned as we drove off.

When we got to school, Kim was waiting for us when we got there.

"Hey Kim, lonely today, huh?" I said to her as I gave her a quick hug and told her she could hang with us today.

"It sucks you guys are going to be gone tomorrow," she said to me with a frown. "I've, honestly, been looking forward to your outfits every day. This one is a good one. Still doesn't beat yesterday though. You looked so amazing."

I giggled, "Thanks. It's so great that I can dress like I want."

"By the way, I forgot to tell you how much I love your haircut!" she added with a smile.

"It's great isn't it?" I said with a big grin. "It feels so good. Plus…" I lifted the back and showed the undercut.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "It's breezy isn't it?"

"Definitely!" I agreed.

'I'm glad you two are getting along," Paul said to Kim and me.

"Kim's cool," I said to him, "Always thought so."

"Aw thanks!" Kim cooed. "Well I am gonna go to my locker now, I'll see you two at lunch."

"Alright later!" I said with a smile waving her off with a peace sign.

Paul and I got our stuff and went to class. Throughout the day, I tried to redeem myself from my weirdness yesterday. A few people actually checked on me to make sure I was okay. I just told them I had ate something that didn't agree with me for breakfast and I had to go home. They all bought it.

I was in my final class before lunch trying to take notes. It was a slow day, but I was pushing through. I looked over to the window to see if it was raining again. I was met by the gaze of my doppelganger. I ignored all my things and went outside to try to talk to her, see what she was, who she was, and why she was bothering me.

"Damn Dakota you are the hardest person ever to find!" she said to me as she stare me down, arms crossed over her chest.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Oh come on and tell me you're not going to recognize your own _**sister. "**_What?" I said, almost choking on my words.

_ "_That's right," she said as she stare me down.

_ '"_That's impossible," I said, 'I don't have a sister."

"But you do!" she said to me intensely. "That's what they were hiding from us. We're sisters, twins. Now tell me where you are before you wake up."

"I'm in LaPush, Washington," I said to her in a stupor. "How do I have a twin sister and not know about it."

"I'll fill you in when I get there," she said to me with a smile. "Now, please stay safe. Sis."

"Yeah, uh..you too," I said to her.

"Dakota!" I heard Paul's voice breaking me out of my dream.

"Wha?" I said groggily as I looked around the empty classroom.

"Lunch started five minutes ago," Paul said to me, "I had to come find you."

"Ugh," I said slapping my hand over my face, "People probably think I'm so weird."

"No, they don't," Paul said with a smile. "Come on baby, let's go get you some caffeine."

I sat at the table with Paul and Kim wondering if I should tell him of my dreams. Were they real? They felt real. Were they visions? Was my mysterious twin sister a dream walker?

"What's wrong Dakota?" Paul asked as he looked at me. I was pushing my food around on the tray.

"Just some really weird dreams," I said to him, shrugging it off. I had to save it for later, why bother Paul with it now?

"Nothing like yesterday, right?" he asked cautiously. Making sure I hadn't had a dream about a vampire.

"No,' I shook my had. "No cold ones." I sighed, how was it even possible that I had a sister? I was an only child. My grandmother had always talked about me being an only child. A spoiled only child at that.

"You really look like something's bothering you. Are you sure you're okay?" Paul said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I assured him. "No one's in danger or anything if you're wondering."

"Good to know, but you really look… " Paul said before I cut him off.

"Paul, it's okay," I said again. "This can be common with me and my dreams. You're gonna have to get used to it."

"Okay, baby," Paul said as he patted my hand and kissed my forehead. He didn't bring it up again.

After school was over we went over to Sam's to check on things. The coast was clear so far, but I had a good feeling the vampire would be back. Paul and I were sitting on the porch swing outside Sam and Emily's all by ourselves. He was playing with my hair, something I didn't mind at all.

"So, do you think Sam is going to let us go to Port Angeles?" I asked him.

"Maybe the two of us and one more, definitely not the whole pack," Paul said.

"Maybe we should invite Embry this time," I suggested.

"That would be okay with me," Paul said with a smile.

"I really want to buy you guys some stuff, I really hope Sam let's us," I said to him.

"Let's you what?" Sam asked as he came out on the porch with Emily.

"Oh, hey, Sam," I said to him. "Can me, Paul, and Embry go to Port Angeles Friday or Saturday? I was wanting to help buy all the guys in the pack some clothes. I figured we'd go a few at a time. That way, some people can stay behind and patrol."

"That's kind of you Dakota," Sam said with a warm smile. "As long as you three stick together, never split up and be ready to be on call at any minute."

"Sounds good to me!" I said with a smile. "Thanks, I want to help all of you. I understand phasing has destroyed most of your clothes and shoes and stuff. I wanna help my boys out."

"You know you don't have to do that, though, Dakota," Sam said.

"Yes, I know, but I _want_ to," I said to him. "You guys are my family now. I've gotta make sure you're all well taken care of. Emily has her hands full making sure you're all fed. I can get mine full with making sure you're all clothed when you need to be."

"You're a good girl," Sam said to me with a smile.

"She is, Sam," Emily agreed.

"Thanks guys," I said smiling shyly, almost blushing. I didn't get praise much, but I ate it up when I did.

Paul and I had dinner with Sam and Emily. Then, I took Paul to his place to get some more clothes and stuff. This time, he told his mom he was staying with Sam with Sam backing it up. It worked. We had to get perfectly good reasoning as to why Paul wasn't home half the time.

When Paul and I got home, we watched TV on the couch. We were cuddled up eating chips and stuff. It was nice to enjoy time to ourselves before things got a little chaotic. I kinda dreaded tomorrow. Patrolling without any action was a bore. I had hoped it wouldn't be that way in some ways, and in other ways, I hoped it was just be boring. I wanted to kill a vampire, yes, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone on our land.

Paul and I went up to bed. We lay there after a while. I had be thinking, in the silence, again, about the possible sister I had. Twin sister. It was still totally bizarre to me. How could I have a sister? How could they hide something like that from me?

"What would you do if you found out you had a long lost twin?" I spoke up earning a curious look from Paul.

"What?" Paul said in confusion.

"I'm serious, what would you do?" I asked again.

"I'd be shocked and wonder how and why it was hidden from me," Paul said.

"You, too, huh?" I said as I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Wait, what's going on?" Paul asked wondering why I was even asking this.

"I dreamt of a girl, twice, she looked almost exactly like me. She said she was my twin," I said to him.

"What? Is this what was bothering you earlier today?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed, "What if this is real, Paul? How could my family hide something like this from me?"

"I…geez baby….I don't know," Paul said, utterly stumped.

"She asked me where I was, and she told me I was hard to find," I said to him. "What if she's real? She could be a dream walker."

"Can you do that?" Paul asked.

"No," I said, "I've tried in the past."

"If she does exist, and this is all real, do you think she is as powerful as you are?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head.

"If she is real, do you think she'll come back to your dreams tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said with a shrug. "I kinda want to go to sleep to see if she does."

"Well, how about you get comfortable, I'll play with your hair until you fall asleep," he told me. He had found out my comfort earlier while we watched TV. He was ready to take advantage of it.

"Sounds good baby," I said with a smile as I kissed him on his chest, got comfortable, and he started running his fingers through my hair. I fell asleep fast.

I found myself face to face with a great white wolf, one that looked just like the one I saw in my reflection and through the eyes of my pack brothers. Honestly, I thought I was looking at myself in a mirror, but there was no mirror there. The wolf looked at me and nodded it's head as if to acknowledge me. Then, it all disappeared.

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. I sighed and decided to get up. When I tried to move, Paul stirred awake.

"What? What's wrong?" Paul said to me, "It's time to get up already?"

"No its about thirty minutes from usual wake up time, I just don't think I can go back to sleep," I said to him. "I'm going to get iced coffee from downstairs, you want some?" I asked.

"What kind is it, regular, flavored?" he asked.

"Caramel macchiato," replied. "It's good, I think you'd like it."

"Bring me a glass too," Paul said as he rubbed my back.

"Be back in a sec then," I said as I turned around and gave him a quick kiss.

I ran downstairs and fixed some coffee in my big Yeti cups. When I drank coffee I drank a lot. I didn't know if Paul would drink that much, but I figured what the hell?

I returned upstairs and handed Paul his cup. He looked at it and smiled. It was a glittery sapphire blue cup, mine was a dark purple cup.

"I feel fabulous," Paul said with a cute grin.

"Shut up," I said with a laugh, "That's not too much for you is it?"

"Nah, it's perfect," Paul replied.

"I don't even think I should do my makeup today if we're patrolling. Well, maybe a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss for when I'm in human form." I said to him.

"You wanna shower?" Paul asked.

"Nah, I'll take one tonight after this. After running around in the woods all day. Besides, I still smell pretty good," I cracked a smile at this and Paul let out a booming laugh.

"Yes, you smell fine," Paul said with a grin, "What about me?" Then, he lifted his arm and tried to get me to smell his pits. I started laughing and pushing him away.

"You're so gross!" I said to him as I pushed my way off the bed from him and his pits and he started chasing me around the room, where, he finally wrestled me down and forced me to smell. "Okay you don't smell bad," I said with a high pitched voice and a shrug. He busted out laughing again.

"I love you," he said as he hovered over me.

"I love you too," I said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed me. "Now let's get up and get dressed for the day and head to Sam's."

"Alright," Paul said. I went to my closet and got a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I put on my little bit of makeup and followed Paul out to the garage where we got in my Maserati Galante and we got going.

When we got there, Sam, Embry, and Emily were outside. They were standing around talking. Emily smiled when we pulled up and got out.

"You guys hungry?" Emily asked, "Need coffee anything like that?"

"We've had our coffee, thanks," I said to her, "But I am hungry."

"Eggs and bacon inside," Emily said with a bright smile. "We were waiting on you guys."

"What's Embry doing here?" Paul asked.

"I volunteered to help out today too," Embry said with a smile. "I felt like you needed one more guy to help out."

"Cool," I said with a smile, "It'll be nice to have you."

We all went in and ate, then we split up. Sam and Paul took north and south, Embry and I took east and west. As we were patrolling, we struck up a conversation between all of us.

"So Embry did Sam tell you our plans for Friday or Saturday?" I asked.

'No, what's the plan?" he asked.

"You, me, and Paul are going to Port Angeles to go clothes shopping," I said to him, a warm smile on my face in my mind.

"Yeah, she's gonna buy us clothes," Paul smiled too.

"I couldn't accept that," Embry said.

"You can," I said, "And you will, don't make me have to put a foot up your ass. Seriously you guys all need clothes and shoes. I want to help you, all of you, you're my family now. We have to take care of each other. So, you will not protest it. You will accept it with a smile on your face."

Embry laughed I saw him surrender in his mind, "Fine, fine. It actually would be nice. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it!" I said with a grin. "I got your back bro!"

"Ugh, what's that smell?" I said after half an hour of patrolling.

"Dakota!" Paul said quickly as he saw her before I did in my mind. She was there, running towards me. I rushed after her. The boys ran their way my way.

"I got you bitch," I muttered in my mind as a ferocious growl ripped out of my chest. I ran after her, almost catching her, before Sam and Paul both almost rammed into me.

Embry surprised her as he snuck up on her, but wasn't fully fast enough to catch her before she changed directions, heading for the coast. "Fuck! Dakota! Embry! Get her!" Paul growled.

"Let me change back," I said, thinking I could blind her with magic, "I can get her!"

"No!" Sam ordered, causing me to recoil a bit. We chased after her to the coast but when she got in the water, she was gone.

"Come on Sam I could have distracted her!" I said in annoyance.

"As close as she was to the coast, we could not risk her getting you in human form," Sam said to me, his voice full of authority. "What the hell are you even thinking, what could you possibly do to stop her in your human form?"

"I could have fucking hit her with a damn fireball or something. Didn't you say fire destroys them?" I growled out in annoyance.

"You can do that?" Sam asked, impressed.

"Yes! Damn it, next time you let me do my thing," I said to him. "You act as if my magic is useless or something. Damn, did you guys not hear me when I tell you I'm one of the most powerful witches in at least a century?"

"Dakota, I'm sorry," Sam said to me. "I don't want to risk her getting a hold of you in your human form."

"Sam, I've got this!" I said to him. "Trust me, please!"

"Okay," Sam said, bowing out. "Next time, maybe. If I feel comfortable with it."

"Oh come on Sam!" I begged.

"I'll consider it, Dakota, now please stop for now," Sam said.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes and turning back around.

The rest of the day was quiet. The whole pack met up at Sam and Emily's for dinner. Emily fixed chili and grilled cheese and fries. It was so damn good. Emily could be a professional cook in my personal opinion. I thanked her.

Since we had a close call today, some of the guys volunteered for the night to do patrolling. Jacob, Jared, Sam, and Paul volunteered to do it. I wanted to be upset with Paul, but he wasn't as tired as I was. Embry was tired, too, so I offered him a room at my place and he gladly accepted.

Embry and I chilled out and watched TV for a while before Embry bowed out and decided to go to bed. He went upstairs to one of my bigger guestrooms with a king sized bed in it. He was glad to have a bed that actually fit him for once.

I was watching TV when there was a sudden knocking on my door. I didn't know who was coming to my house at this time of the night, it was thirty minutes after nine. It could be Emily. Hopefully nothing bad had happened, but I think I'd feel it if it did. I got up and went to the door.

I opened the door, expecting the best, but prepared for the worst. Standing right in front of me was a girl in designer boots and jeans and a puffy fur lined jacket. When our eyes met, she looked at me with a big smirk on her face. She looked just like me, just with a fuller face than me and long dark brown hair.

"Hey sis," she said with a grin before she pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked speechless. Holy fucking shit, I really did have a sister.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's so good to finally meet you sis," my twin said to me as she held me tight.

"You too," I said to her as I stood there in shock. Was I dreaming?

"No, you're not dreaming," she said to me with a smug smile as she pulled away.

"Did you just read my mind?" I asked in shock and awe.

"You're the psychic, I'm the telepath," she said with a smile.

"And a dream walker," I said to her.

"Yes," she nodded. "Just like you can teach people things with just touching their head. We're both pretty impressive eh?"

"How do I know this isn't a dream, or a trick?" I asked.

"Because of how comfortable you feel around me," she said with a smug smile.

"That's what that is?" I asked her.

"Yes," she smiled. "Now, may I come in so we can talk?"

"Sure, uh…" I said.

"Cheyenne," she said with a smile. 'I'm Cheyenne."

"So," I said to her as we walked into my living room and plopped down on my couch. "What is it that brings you here?"

"Well," she said, "the family made a mistake of leaving a picture of you out when me and Aunt Jessica visited."

"_Jessica_?" I asked in shock, "I thought she was dead."

"She didn't," Cheyenne said. "She left. After she took me when mom and dad died. "The family black listed her, much like they did you. Thing is, they kept a picture of you in the attic, probably forgot about it. Then, even though Jessica was practically shunned from the family, they acted like she was this godsend because she had me.

"They wanted to marry me off, just like they did you. They didn't know I could read minds. Jessica didn't tell them. She just needed to know what to do with me after I started turning into a wolf."

"What?!" I asked in shock, "You're a wolf too?"

"Shape shifter, it's a native thing, and yes I am," she said to me. "After I found out about you, something told me I had to find you. So, I did. And I think it was destiny. We need each other."

"Can you control it?" I asked her.

"Barely," she said as she sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. "I get upset, I usually burst into a wolf. Almost gave Aunt Lil a heart attack." Lil was short for Lillian, and she was the one I had lived with after my grandmother died, so haring her almost having a heart attack didn't bother me one bit.

"That's very amusing," I said to her with a snicker.

"I thought you'd like that," she smirked. "She's an uber bitch."

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

"Now, please tell me you can help me with this wolf thing," she said, looking desperate.

"For sure," I said with a smile. "I have a good bit of control, plus you've got the pack to help you out."

"Pack?" she said in shock, her eyes getting big, "There's a pack. There's more of us?"

"Yes, its all dudes," I said noting that I was pretty happy to have another girl come along this crazy journey with me, "But I think they can help and explain this to you way better than I can."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take me to them!" she said.

"They're kinda busy at the moment," I said to her, "Doing a wolf thing, but I can definitely take you to them in the morning. It's best not to push you into all this stuff and hope you can swim. We'll take it kinda slow."

"Oh come on Dakota!" she begged, "I'm not even that tired." But her body betrayed her by letting out a long yawn.

"Sure you're not," I said with a smug smile. "Come on, I'm tired too."

"Ugh, fine," she groaned and rolled her eyes. "Show me to a room, at least one with a window so I can watch and hear it rain."

"You like the rain too?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah," she smiled. I looked at her and smiled, I knew the perfect room for her.

"Come on sis," I said with a smile. I don't know why, but I felt so comfortable with her. It felt like I was finally complete, not even realizing in the past that I was missing something, but now that I have it now, I know I was missing something. Her.

I took her to a room at the back of the house. It was a sunroom that I turned into a bedroom. It had a California King sized bed. When I showed her, her eyes lit up. "No fucking way!" she said excitedly.

"I sleep in here when it rains hard," I said to her, "I figured it was perfect for you."

"Thank you Dakota!" she squealed. "I'm going to sleep like a baby."

"What about your clothes and stuff?" I asked her, realizing she hadn't brought anything in.

"I'll summon them," she said with a smile. "Can you summon?"

"Yes," I said with a smile, "We do share some powers."

"Yeah, but apparently they say you're the most powerful with in at least a century," Cheyenne said to me.

"Well, apparently I'm not the only one," I said to her with a smile. "It's been a very long time since we heard of a telepath." Cheyenne smiled at this.

"Just out of curiosity, do you like music?" she asked, her voice squeaking a bit.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Do you have any musical abilities?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said to her, "I can sing, rap, and dance."

"Favorite music?"

"K-Pop," I replied.

"We have more in common than I could have imagined," she smiled.

"You're kidding!" I said to her, my mouth open wide.

"Totally not kidding, we can talk about all that tomorrow though, I'm tired," she said to me.

"Oh definitely, you get some rest," I told her.

"Night sis," she said to me with a smile after she summoned her stuff and started changing.

"Night," I said to her and went on my way.

I went upstairs and got in bed. I lay there and let out a content sigh. Life was really looking up. I had a soul mate, and a twin sister. All found out in the past few days. I no longer felt lonely anymore. I was happy, I had a real family who loved me for who I was. I was finally happy with my life for the first time in a very long time.

I woke up some time in the early morning to a knocking on my door. I yelled for the knocker to come in. Embry came in and I was met with a warm smile.

"Hey Embry," I said to him with a bright smile of my own. "What's up?"

"You're not upset with me waking you up are you?" he asked, his voice warned.

"No, not at all," I said to him then I looked at my clock. "It was six a.m."

"I was about to head to Sam and Emily's," he said to me.

"Can you wait downstairs a sec?" I asked. "I'll get dressed."

"Okay, sure," he said with a smile.

I got up and got dressed then I went downstairs to Cheyenne's room and left her a note telling her how to get to Sam's house and to meet me there when she woke up. Then, I joined Embry and took him to my garage.

"Holy shit!" Embry said as he checked out the expanse. "You really are super rich."

I laughed, "Yeah, I kinda collect cars."

"This is amazing!" Embry said with a smile as he started checking out some of the cars.

"How bout we take baby for a ride," I said to him as I got the keys to my 67 Impala.

"Impala," 'Embry said, utterly impressed.

"67' I said to him, "The Supernatural car."

"You have impeccable taste," Embry said in wonder. I chuckled.

"Thanks," I said to him with a smile. "Would you like to drive?"

"You're joking!" Embry said, probably thinking I would never let him drive one of my cars.

"No!" I said to him as I threw him the keys. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Embry said as he got in the driver's side and we drove off.

When we got to Sam's, Paul and Jacob were sitting outside. Jacob had to do a double take when Embry and I drove up.

"Is that a '67 Impala?" Jacob asked as I got out of the car.

"It is," I said with a grin. "Come check her out."

Jacob and Paul jumped down off the porch and joined us. Paul grabbed me and kissed me deeply. "I missed you last night," Paul said to me.

"I missed you too baby," I said to hi with a smile as I hugged him tightly. "I've got a surprise coming later."

"What you mean?" Paul asked in confusion and curiosity.

"You'll see," I grinned.

"You have got to let me see that garage of yours," Jacob said as he admired the impala.

"You can drive it, you know," I said to him, "If you want."

"Hell yeah!" Jacob said as Embry handed him the keys. "Come with me bro!" Jake said to Embry. They got in and drove off to drive around La Push for a while.

"Emily's got breakfast ready," Paul said to me, "We were waiting on you and Embry, you're late."

"Sorry," I flinched, "Embry had to wake me up."

"Did you sleep well, at least?" he asked.

"Yes! Everything finally feels right," I said to him with a smile.

"Good," Paul said as he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on my forehead.

"Morning Dakota," Sam said as Paul and I walked up on the porch. "Where did Jacob and Embry go?"

"Oh Jake wanted to drive Baby," I said to him, "You know that's my only car with a name."

Sam laughed, "Supernatural," Sam said shaking his head, "Emily loves that show."

"No way!" I said as I pried myself from Paul's grip and went inside to talk to Emily about Supernatural, but Paul stopped me.

"Who's this?" Sam said as a car with tinted windows pulled up in the yard. It just wasn't any car, though. It was a Aston Martin Vantage. I knew immediately who it was.

The girl in the driver's seat got out and looked at me with a smile. "Morning sis," she said as she walked up to the porch.

"Holy shit!" Paul said in shock when he saw her and heard what she called me.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Sam muttered, which blew me away.

"There's two of them?" Jared said as he joined us out on the porch.

"Guys," I said to them, "Meet my twin sister Cheyenne."

"What?!" Paul said, "You really do have a twin sister? It wasn't a dream."

"Dream walker," she said with a smug smile. "Nice catch by the way."

"Thanks," I said to her with a smile.

"What's an imprint?" she asked.

"I'll let them expalin that to you," I said to her. "Sam, you wanna take this one?"

"Wait, she's a wolf?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Yes," I nodded. "We're rather similar. She's a telepath, I'm a psycic. We both can summon. She dream walks, I can put things in some people's conscience mind. I'm sure there's more."

"So, will you please tell me about this wolf thing?" Cheyenne said to Sam, "I've been doing this for over a month. It's rather confusing."

"Yeah, come inside and I'll tell you over breakfast. Jake and Embry can eat when they get back." Sam said to her.

"Finally1" Jared said, "I'm starving."

Emily had made pancakes and sausage. It smelled delightful. I fixed me a plate and sat by Paul and my sister. Sam sat down and told Cheyenne the wolf basics. Vampires, imprinting, the pack mind, all that. Cheyenne looked blown away.

"So, has everyone imprinted?" Cheyenne asked.

"No," I said to her, "Just me and Paul, a double imprint. Jared on his girl Kim and Sam and Emily here. Jacob and Embry have yet to imprint. Poor Jake wished he had imprint on this girl he likes Bella, but he hasn't. Don't say a word to him about it though. He'll bite your head off."

"Got it," Cheyenne said. "So you guys have been after a vampire lately?"

"Yeah," Paul said. "She's a bitch."

"Well now that you have two witches in the pack," Cheyenne said as she looked at me with smile, "Maybe me and her can team up and do a little hocus pocus on her while you guys rip her to pieces."

"A little hocus pocus?" I asked her, raising my brow. "It's very obvious you weren't raised within the family. They'd have killed you over that shit." Cheyenne busted out laughing.

"Fuck them," she said with a bright smile. She and I high fived. We both shared a big dislike for our dad's side of the family.

"You really are my sister," I said as I wiped fake tears away. Cheyenne laughed.

I heard the sound of the Impala pull in the yard. "Jake and Embry's back," I announced to everyone.

"That your Aston?" Jacob asked as he came through the door.

"It's mine," Cheyenne announced.

"What the fuck?" Jacob asked.

"What?" Embry asked from behind him, Jake walked forward just enough so Embry could walk in behind him. They both froze as they stare down Cheyenne. And then something happened, Embry and Cheyenne wouldn't stop staring at each other.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Jacob said.

_**Cheyenne**_

I had locked eyes on the guy I assumed was Embry. My world had stopped. I couldn't see anything, hear anything, only him. Everything around me sounded like I was under water. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"Hi," he said to me, coming over to stand by me at the kitchen table.

"Hi," I replied to hi with a content smile.

"You're so beautiful," he said to me in wonder.

"You are totally gorgeous," I said to him. "I'm Cheyenne."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Embry said, "I'm Embry."

"I know," I said with a smile.

"Cheyenne!" Dakota shouted, breaking me out of my trance and causing me to look at her.

_**Dakota**_

I couldn't believe it Cheyenne and Embry imprinted on each other. Another double imprint. It was unbelievable. Jacob seemed super annoyed which kinda amused me, I wouldn't let him know that though.

"Damn girl," I said to Cheyenne, "Welcome to the pack."

"Thanks!" Cheyenne said as she tossed her hair behind her back.

"Congrats on the imprint," I said to her and Embry.

"I imprinted?" Cheyenne asked in shock, "Of course I did." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I am so weird."

"So am I," I said to her. "This whole wolf thing has broken me out of my shy shell."

"One thing we differ on," Cheyenne said. "I was never shy."

"Something tells me I'm gonna have my hands full with you," I said to her.

"You'll love me anyways though," she said with a smile.

"If I don't end up having to strangle you first," I said to her. She laughed.

"We're going to have the best life together sis," she said with a grin.

"I look forward to it," I said to her honestly, and I did. I didn't see how I went seventeen years without knowing her. I knew that I adored her though, already. She was going to be my partner in crime. I never realized how much I needed that.

"Welcome to the world of the imprints," Paul said to Embry as he clapped him on his back.

"Thanks," Embry said with a laugh.

"I guess nobody's going to school today," Sam said. "Unless some of you are going to be late."

"Shit!" I said, "We were starting on an English project today!"

"You can be late, although I'd love to show you and your sister how to patrol together," Sam said to me.

"Forget the project," I said with a smile, "I'm down to learn."

"I'll be going," Jared said, "How about you Jake?"

"Yeah, I'll go," Jacob agreed. "I'm sure Embry wants to stay by his girl."

"She's not my girl yet Jake," Embry said. Then he turned to her, "Unless she wants to me."

"I would love to," Cheyenne said with a smile.

"Have fun today guys, and Jared do give Kim a hug for me and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't give her a new outfit today.; Tomorrow, I promise." I said to him.

"Sure thing," Jared said.

"And Jake, you two can take the Impala," I said to him as I threw him the keys.

"Thanks Dakota!" Jake said with a smile, seemingly forgetting the fact that another pack member had imprinted.

We finished up breakfast and Sam, Paul, Embry, Cheyenne and I went out to patrol. Embry and Paul took east and west while Sam took south and Cheyenne and I took north. Today was just as boring as I figured it would be. No vampire chick. We all decided to call it a day and go to Emily and Sam's by the time school was over.

We all went to my house so the rest of the pack could admire my cars. Jacob was in heaven, just as Paul thought he'd be. Embry and Cheyenne went to her room to talk.

Emily and I went to my kitchen, and her eyes got big when she saw it. "Oh my god Dakota!" she said excitedly as she took it all in.

"You think you could cook in here?" I asked her.

"Definitely, it would be a dream!" she said excitedly.

"We should cook dinner tonight together," I said to her. "If you don't mind."

"I definitely don't," she said. "Maybe Kim and Cheyenne could join us."

"Yeah, definitely," I said to her with a smile. "Let's go get some more groceries. I'll go see if Cheyenne wants to go. You find Kim."

I went to Cheyenne's room and knocked on the door. She told me to come in. Her and Embry were sitting on the lounge chairs looking out on the yard. It was raining again, and Cheyenne looked so at peace.

"Hey," I said to her, "Me and the girls are cooking dinner tonight, do you wanna join us?"

"Do you mind?" she asked Embry, an unsure look on her face.

"No," he said to her as he kissed her on her temple. "Go bond with your sister. You and I have plenty of time to be together later."

"Thanks!" she said as she pecked him on the lips earning a blush from him.

So, we met up with Emily and Kim and went to the grocery store. We decided on lemon pepper chicken, my grandma's homemade mac and cheese, Aunt Jessica's homemade potato salad, collard greens and cornbread and my grandma's homemade banana pudding. It was a southern meal tonight, mostly, by the two southern girls with assistance from the other two girls.

After we got back from the grocery store, we went in the kitchen while the boys watched TV in the theater room. I got started on a lot of things at once. I showed the girls what to do with some of the stuff while I took on the mac and cheese and banana pudding on my own.

We all talked about our guys, and the girls who have been around the pack longer told Cheyenne stuff about Embry that she'd find cute. I filled Cheyenne in on the shopping trip I had planned this weekend. She definitely wanted to go.

"I wish we could go to Seattle shopping," Cheyenne said as she started mixing the potato salad.

"I know," I said with a frown. "Me and Paul went there earlier this week. But I'm sure you'll find Port Angeles satisfactory. As long as you can handle not having designers."

"I'm not that spoiled!" she said with a shriek as she flicked me with a potato.

"You come to me in designer jeans and a tee shirt," I said to her in disbelif.

"That was some of my nicest clothes," she said with a shrug. "Jess isn't the most rich of the family."

"Wait, you didn't get an inheritance?" I asked her in shock.

"No, those bitches took it from me," she said with a frown. "It all went to you."

"Oh," I said, I looked down, embarrassed and ashamed.

"No!" she said quickly, putting the stuff down and coming to me. "I'm not mad at you. And please don't think I came here for your money because I didn't."

"Yeah, but its yours too Chey, it is okay if I call you that, isn't it?" I said to her.

"Yeah, it's fine, as long as I can call you Kota," she said with a smile.

"For sure, it'll be our nicknames for each other," I said as I gave her a hug. "Look, if you want something you ask for it, I'll get it for you. We can share the money. I'm sorry that you didn't inherit anything. I have plenty of things of mom's and dad's you can have."

"Really?" she said, then tears broke free. "Seriously Dakota, I have nothing of mom's and only a tie that belonged to dad. Jessica didn't have much."

"Yes!" I said to her, as I took her in my arms. "Why didn't you tell me from the start? We can go through stuff after dinner tonight."

"I'd love that," she said with a sniff as she wiped her eyes. "Thanks Kota."

"Don't thank me," I said to her with a smile. "It's what sisters are for."

We finished dinner without any more incident. I felt closer to my sister and the other girls. We had to do this frequently. I liked helping Emily out. I made her do the least taxing stuff. She rested a little tonight.

"Dinner's ready boys," Emily said as he four of us walked into the theater room.

"You're in for a treat," Kim said. "Our little southern belles cooked you a little something to make them feel at home."

We all ate together and the boys commented on how much they loved what we had cooked for them. Everyone agreed that me and Cheyenne should help Emily more often. They loved the southern cuisine. Hell, I was just happy to have that damn banana pudding. It had been a long time since I had it.

After dinner Chey and I went up to my room to go through the stuff that I had. Chey asked if I could copy the pics I had of mom and dad together, something I could definitely do. She didn't have any. All she had was pictures of dad and one crappy picture of mom. I had a few pieces of jewelry of mom's that I gave her half of, some necklaces, bracelets, and rings. I had two rings of dads that I gave her one of. She was crying by the time we were done.

"Thank you Kota!" she said through the tears. "I never thought I'd have anything that belonged to them."

"I'm glad I could give you something Chey," I said to her. "Look, I just wanted to let you know this was mom's engagement ring. It belonged to grandma's mom. I hope you don't mind that I got it."

"No!" she said "Definitely don't mind at all. You were close with grandma. I'm glad you got it."

"Thanks," I said to her with a warm smile as I grabbed her hand.

"I'm so glad I found you Kota," Cheyenne said as she squeezed my hand.

"Me too," I said to her with a smile we hugged and smiled at each other.

It felt so good to have a sister.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed by without incident. Before I knew it, it was Friday. We were all gathered at school. Cheyenne had enrolled and started yesterday. It was crazy all the looks she and I got. It was an interesting story to tell.

Paul, Embry, Cheyenne and I stood around the lockers, we all had gotten there early. Cheyenne and I decided to share a locker. She loved all my decorations. She and I liked all the same groups and singers from Korea. She even had a small interest in wrestling. I was so proud of her.

"So who's your bias in BLACKPINK?" she asked me.

"Rose who's yours?" I replied.

"Lisa," she answered. "Who's your bias in Dreamcatcher?"

"Yoohyeon, but Siyeon is my bias wrecker extreme," I said in return.

"Siyeon is my bias!" she said with a laugh. "Okay what about Big Bang?"

"G-Dragon!" I said with smile.

"TOP!" she replied with a grin. "What about…hmm…Twice?"

"Sana," I said to her.

"Oh my god me too!" she said excitedly.

"These two are adorable," Paul said to Embry.

"Tell me about it," Embry said with a big grin.

"Hey leave us alone, we're bonding," I said to Paul and Embry.

"Didn't you mention the other day that you have a K-Pop collection?" Chey asked me.

"Yes!" I said to her with a smile, "I have got to show you!"

"Please!" She begged. "I don't have much, never had the money to buy much."

"I'm not even going to begin to give away what I have, you're gonna freak," I said to her. "We'll have to get you a good collection going."

"So, you two K-Pop obsessed beauties, are we going to Port Angeles after school today or what?" Paul asked.

"We are," I said with a nod. "I am so ready to go get all of you some clothes and stuff."

"I look forward to shopping," Cheyenne said.

"And hey, the three of you don't worry about price on things, if you want it, I'm getting it. Got it?"

"Yes!" Cheyenne said excitedly.

"Got it baby," Paul said.

"Understood," Embry agreed.

"Good, the bells gonna ring any second," I said to them. "Come on sis, time for class."

Cheyenne had used a little bit of her influence mixed with mine to get us a matching schedule. I was glad, I'd have someone to talk to in class. And, on top of that, everyone in class let us sit together, causing some people to have to move, but no one had a problem with it.

Cheyenne and I always looked good. I had let her wear some of my clothes. She was beyond excited every day to pick out something to wear, and Kim was excited every day to see what we were gonna wear. We were, apparently, a spectacle for everyone in school. Cheyenne ate it up. She loved the attention, so I, jokingly, called her an attention whore daily. It cracked her up and she didn't even deny it.

As Cheyenne and I were passing the bulletin board on the way to lunch she grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Talent show," she said as she pointed to the sign, "We _have_ to do it."

"Agreed," I said to her with a smile. "Let's sign up." So we sighed up, auditions were next week. Not like we wouldn't get in. We had to pick a song, it shouldn't be too hard for us. Unless Cheyenne is like me and has trouble deciding.

Paul, Embry, Kim, Chey, and I sat at our table eating lunch. Chey announced to everyone that we had joined the talent show.

"Yes!" Kim said with a big smile. "I cannot wait to see what the two of you do!"

"Same here," Embry said with a smile.

"They'll win, without a doubt," Paul said.

"We're gonna slay," Cheyenne said with a grin.

"I am totally looking forward to it," I said. "We'll have to start practicing."

"We'll begin tonight when we get back from Port Angeles," Cheyenne said in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan!" I said excitedly. I was so ready to show off a little bit for once.

After school was over, we loaded up in the Audi and made our way to Port Angeles. When we got to the mall, me and my sister and the boys got out and we went inside. When we got in, we immediately started going to stores. A few of them were girly stores at first. Then, we started going to the department stores to get the guys some clothes.

I was glad to see Hot Topic because they had started selling K-Pop merchandise. Cheyenne and I both got every BLACKPINK and Red Velvet shirt they had, along with a Big Bang hoodie. We also got some Supernatural and Harry Potter merch too.

After we went the Hot Topic, we both decided to go to Victoria's Secret.

"Really Dakota?" Paul said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, really," I said to him. "We need underwear too. You guys can sit outside and wait."

"You're such a tease," Paul whispered in my ear. I looked at him with a smug smile and Cheyenne laughed. Her and that damn mind reading.

"So, you and Paul have had sex already I see," she whispered to me as we went in the store.

"I take it you and Embry haven't?" I said to her.

"No, we've been waiting," she said. "But I think its going to happen very soon. I'm going to blow that boy's mind."

'Wait, you're not a virgin?" I asked her.

"I'm the slut of the two of us," she said with a shrug. "I've had sex with a few guys. It was my big fuck you to the family."

"Wow, you're so bad," I said to her with a laugh.

"And, apparently, we're both freaks in the sheets," she said with a smug smile.

"We have so much in common," I said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it sis," she said to me as she rolled her eyes. "Oh this smells good," she said as she picked up and smelled some perfume.

"Get it," I told her. "Hell, get me one too."

We went around smelling things and picking what we liked the most. We were going to smell damn good after our trip here and to Bath and Body Works. We, then, went to the underwear and started picking out things we liked. Then, we went in the dressing room together and helped each other try on the bras we liked.

"This one makes my boobs look so good," Cheyenne said as she admired the bra on her in the mirror. "Hell, it does yours too. You know, I'm shocked we have the same sized boobs and everything."

"Yeah, and amazing asses," I said to her as I smacked her on hers letting out a big squealing "ow" out of her. I laughed.

"Embry loves mine," she said with a smile.

"Paul said mine was one of my best features, apparently he's an ass man."

"Oh he loves your tits too, he thinks about them a lot when you're in low cut tops," she said with a giggle.

"You know I'm totally jealous of your mind reading skills," I said to her.

"Hey, I'm jealous of the visions, so don't feel bad," she said with a laugh.

"Let's get back dressed and check out," I said to her, "I'm ready to go eat."

"Me too!" she said.

So we got our clothes back on and took all of our finds to the check out counter. The girl that checked us out was impressed. She said she hadn't ever seen someone buy so much at one time. I shrugged at her and smiled. She also made a comment on how pretty me and Cheyenne were. I thanked her, along with Cheyenne, and we left the store to join our guys out waiting on us.

"You boys hungry?" Cheyenne asked them as they got up out of their chairs and took our hands.

"Starving," Paul said in return.

"Me too," Embry agreed.

"Where to?" Cheyenne asked.

"We should go to the Italian place," I said to them all.

"Sounds good to me," Cheyenne agreed.

"Same here," Embry agreed too.

"Let's go," Paul said.

So we went to the little Italian place. We all sat down and ordered our food. It felt nice to sit down after so many hours of walking around shopping. Cheyenne and I ordered the same thing. The guys got different things than each other and us. We chowed down. It was so good.

After we ate, we loaded up back in the Audi and went back home. When we got there, the boys helped us carry all the stuff we had bought in. After we had put all our things away, I took Cheyenne down to my music room, an at home dance studio set up with a sound system, to show her my k-pop collection.

"Oh my god!" Cheyenne said as she walked up to the wall loaded down with K-pop collectables. "Are those autographed albums and polariods?" she asked in shock.

"Yes," I said to her with a smile, "And don't you worry your pretty little head because you're going to get whatever you want that we can find for you."

"You don't have to do that!" Cheyenne said, "Can't we just share all this great stuff?"

"We could," I said, pondering the idea. "Still, we're gonna get you some signed polariods of your own though."

"Okay!" she smiled. "This is so cool Kota!"

"Thanks," I smiled back. "What do you think of the room?"

"This is fantastic!" she beamed, "We should start practicing now. What song do you want to do?"

"I don't know," I said to her. "Let's do a little bit of Dreamcatcher, some BLACKPINK, maybe some Itzy or something. You know, I was thinking we do something solo, then do a group performance together."

"That is an excellent idea!" she said excitedly. "Do you have a song in mind for yourself?"

"Yeah," I said, "I wanna do 'Roomshaker' by Ailee."

"Oh that's a good one!" she said. "You'll have to help me with something."

"Okay!" I said brightly.

"This is going to be so fun!" she said excitedly.

"Definitely is," I agreed.

"So what shall we start with?" she asked.

"How about BLACKPINK?" I replied.

"Kill This Love?" she asked with a bright, excited smile.

"Yes!" I grinned. "Definitely."

'Whose parts you want?" she asked me.

"I know you'll want Lisa, so I'll take Rose and Jennie," I said to her.

"Which leaves me with Jisoo and Lisa, my biases in the group. Sounds perfect to me!" she said with a smile.

So we practiced the song, and blew the boys watching away. It was so great to have someone singing and dancing along with me. It felt like we'd been doing it our whole lives. After we finished we agreed that it was definitely a contender.

"Do you know 'Popstars'?" she asked me.

"Yeah, let's do it! I came up with my own choreography because the original was boring," I said to her.

"Show me," she smiled. So, I put my fingers on her head and taught her the choreography instantly. She was so happy with this.

"That was perfect," she said with a smile after we finished doing that song. "How are we going to decide?" she frowned.

"If we have to get the pack to do a vote," I said to her, "We'll figure it out somehow."

"Show me some solo stuff," she said to me. "I know you want to do Roomshaker so show me that and a couple others."

"Okay!" I said brightly. So I did Aliee's 'Roomshaker', and Chunghwa's 'Snapping' and 'Gotta Go'.

"Let me try a few," she said to me. "How about Somi 'Birthday' and Hyolyn 'Bae'? "

"Pick one more, make it a trifecta since we're doing that tonight," I said, thinking she should do one more song.

"Hyuna, 'Lip and Hip'?" she thought aloud.

"Sounds like a plan," I grinned. So Cheyenne performed the songs and we were satisfied with all three of them. We had no idea how we were going to be able to pick.

"You girls are amazing, like really amazing," Paul said to us as we sat down and caught our breath.

"Yeah it's amazing, you both sing, dance, and rap perfectly," Embry added.

"Yeah, but she totally beats me in rapping," Cheyenne said, "When you rapped Miryo's part in "Sixth Sense" in the car on the way to Port Angeles, I was blown away. And that whistle note? I mean come on!"

"Yeah, but you killed Lisa's part in 'Kill This Love' and you did the other high note in 'Sixth Sense'," I said to her, "So you're pretty damn good yourself."

"I know, I know," she said acting all cocky and taking the compliments in.

"I'm making your head big again," I said to her rolling my eyes dramatically.

"Thanks unni!" she said with a smile. Then, she saw my expression and smiled, 'Yes, you're the oldest."

"I've always wanted someone to call me unni," I said as I fake cried and wiped away fake tears dramatically.

"Do you speak it?" I asked her in Korean, she smiled. "Of course I do," she replied back in Korean.

"Ah this is epic!" I said clapping.

"It totally is!" Cheyenne said excitedly. "We're going to confuse the hell out of everyone speaking in Korean so no one knows what we're talking about."

"Attention whore," I said with a fake cough making her crack up.

"I know, I know," she smiled. "By the way," she said, after a few minutes to silence, "the whole putting things in people's heads thing is amazing. So, tell me why is it that you have all these makeup skills and haven't taught me yet?"

My eyes got big and I realized when she got ready, she didn't go through all the motions that I did. "I didn't know!" I said to her honestly, "I can definitely teach you because it would make me have to get up earlier to put it on both of us."

"Please, teach me!" she said excitedly. "Can we go up to your room? You have got to teach me the ways!"

"Sure!" I said with a smile. "You boys don't mind hanging out down here without us?"

"We'll chill in the living room," Paul said to me as he clapped Embry on the back. "Come on man, we'll find something on to watch."

"Alright," Embry said. Our respected boys kissed us and waved us off to go upstairs to my closet.

"So," I said to Cheyenne as we stood there looking in the mirror. "You want me to teach you it all in one go, or do you want me to teach you each step at a time."

"Let's take it one step at a time, it would be overwhelming to do it all at once," she said.

So, I showed her each step at a time and watched as she executed it flawlessly. She had the skills, just not the full knowledge of it all. I was impressed with her. Step by step she took before she was all done up. I looked at her proudly, I had done a good job at teaching my little sis what to do.

"We should take pictures," she said with a smile. "We haven't even took a single pic together since I got here."

"I can't believe we have gone all that time without capturing some memories, but we can definitely do this!" I said to her with an infectious grin. She got her phone out and we got together and started taking pictures.

"Get your phone and take pics too, now," she said to me with a laugh.

"Fine, fine," I said to her as I got my phone out and started snapping selfies with her.

"We've gotta get the boys to take some pics of us, too," she said with a smile. "Lets go!"

So, we went downstairs, and Embry's eyes lit up when he saw Chey. She asked if they'd take pictures of us together. So, our boys took our phones and started snapping pics. Cheyenne posed and got me to go along with her.

"You girls are looking gorgeous!" Paul said with a smile as he snapped another pic. "I swear you could be models."

"Thanks Paul," Cheyenne said with a smile.

"Don't distract them with good comments, they're killing this photoshoot," Embry said to Paul making me and Cheyenne laugh.

"Yeah Paul! Stop distracting us!" I said to him with a serious tone in my voice, but, in the end, breaking out with a cute laugh. Cheyenne was laughing too.

"This is perfect girls!" Embry said excitedly.

"I swear they're going to take hundreds of pictures of us," Cheyenne said with a smile as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shut up, you act like you're not eating this shit up," I said to her with a laugh.

"Okay you're right I am," she replied.

The boys took a few more pictures, and, then, we all went off to our respected bedrooms. Paul and I got comfortable and got in bed together.

"You know," Paul spoke up, "You having a twin was like a godsend to Embry." He busted out laughing and I did too.

"His luck huh?" I said to him with a smile. "I'm glad he's got someone now. I just kinda feel sorry for Jake. Everyone's imprinted but him."

"Yeah, sucks, but you know, he may find someone one day. He's just gotta be patient. I don't see him getting over Bella anytime soon. He's so angsty."

"Tell me about it," I said in annoyance. "Bella this, Bella that, I'm surprised I haven't started having wet dreams about Bella."

"I almost did," Paul said with a laugh. "That was before I imprinted on you of course. Not that I'm attracted to her in any way, because I'm not. Just with all the thoughts Jake has had about her…" Paul shivered and I busted out laughing.

"You ever have any wet dreams about me?" I asked Paul with a cheeky grin.

"That's a really stupid question," he said to me, rolling his eyes playfully.

"What was I doing?" I asked with a raised brow.

"You were sucking this dick like a pro," Paul said with a sexy smile.

"I see," I said as I starting snaking my hand down his body. "I mean, we've already kinda done that already though."

"Yeah," Paul said, sounding a tad disappointed.

"But you know," I said to him, "We can do something new tonight. You know I've never topped." Paul's eyes lit up.

Paul helped me strip down, he wanted me completely naked so he could watch my "glorious tits". I climbed up on top of him and sunk down on his rock hard member and started riding him. He gripped my hips and guided me. Helping me go the pace he wanted.

Every now and again we'd make eye contact and that really turned me on. The way he looked at me and then fell his head back and closed his eyes shut tight enjoying the way he filled me all the way and how tight I was around him.

"I know you wanna watch my tits as I pick up the pace, but right now, baby I just want to be closer with you, let's switch the position up a bit and you sit up." I said to Paul, I was feeling rather intimate tonight. Paul understood, and he helped me shift our position so we were face to face and I started riding him again.

I started kissing Paul as I rode him, us only breaking away to take breaths and let out moans. Paul took advantage of the intimacy and told me how much he loved me. I told him back. It felt so good to have him hold me and be inside me and to kiss me. I was overwhelmed by the feeling of love and admiration. After a while I started feeling close. Paul told me he was close too. So, for the first time, we came together. It was delightful. I could live in this moment forever.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys so wow! Are you surprised? I forgot to put something on the last chapter, so I decided to say hi on this one. Are you enjoying it so far? I have some lurkers, but not reviews! If you're enjoying it could you please review? I live off of reviews! I, also, need a little feedback. I was thinking about writing in Dakota and Cheyenne's point of views. Would you object to that? Should I write in both of their POV? I did it once, it was short lived but did you like it? Please review or message me on here or my tumblr vamp-doll-diva. I'd greatly appreciate it. I'm really enjoying writing this one, I've been cranking out the chapters. So help me out guys! Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Kota!" I heard Cheyenne's voice call from behind my door along with rather loud knocking. "Come on time to get up sleepyhead! You too Paul, get the fuck up!"

"Wha?" Paul muttered groggily, then realized what was going on. "I'm gonna fucking kill her!" he growled.

"It's Saturday Chey why the fuck do we need to get up?" I yelled out. I'd open the door for her but Paul and I were both naked after our little trist last night.

"Because Sam called us all out on patrol!" Cheyenne responded. "So get your asses up, shower, and stop putting all those damn images in my head Paul!" Apparently Paul was thinking about our night together.

I growled and got up and Paul and I took the quickest shower we had ever took in our whole time together.

"Don't give me that look," Cheyenne said as Paul and I came downstairs ready to begin our day. "It wasn't my idea! Blame Sam!"

"Ugh whatever," I huffed out, "Let's go."

So, we loaded up one of the Maseratis and made the treck to Sam and Emily's. I made sure not to hold back my distaste at having to be up at the ass crack of dawn to patrol when nothing had happened in the past few days.

"Is this necessary?" I said with a sigh as we were all standing around Sam and Emily's living room.

"Yes," Sam said, "It is. A vampire made it into our land last night."

"Seriously?" Cheyenne said, perking up.

"Yes," Sam said. "So we need to be on high alert."

"Wicked," I said with a grin, perking up myself.

"Cheyenne, Dakota," Sam said, looking at me and my sister, "You two are a team."

"Awesome!" Cheyenne said as we slapped hands.

"Let's get going," Sam said. So we all split up and went to our wolf forms. Cheyenne and I went together.

We patrolled for hours until things suddenly picked up. I was thrown into a vision. A male vampire with dreads was in my vision, after a girl that I knew well enough by looks by now, Bella, Jake's little girlfriend. He was after her, and we were after him.

"Go guys go!" I heard Sam's voice shout, breaking me out of my vision's trance.

As soon as my vision was over, some of us caught wind of him. We all ran ahead to get after him. The boys were going to corner him, and I had my own little ideas.

"Chey let's go!" I ordered to my sister. She saw my idea and ran with me. We got a little ahead of the guys on the vamp's track, and we phased back to our human form. The boys led him right to us. Cheyenne grabbed my hand for reassurance, and we both smiled as we summoned a fireball and threw down at the area in front of him.

He was blown away with us being there. It was a perfect opportunity for the guys to corner him and rip him to pieces, throwing them into the fire Cheyenne and I had created.

"Get it sister!" Cheyenne said as she wooped and high fived me.

"Hell yeah!" I said to her with a big grin. "Great work guys!"

Everyone was still in their wolf form. I, hesitantly, looked at Sam. Was he going to be mad? He'd probably tell us we're being totally reckless.

"No, sis, he's actually proud of us," Cheyenne said with a big smile. "Oh they want us to turn so they can phase back." So, Chey and I turned and let the guys phase back.

"That was incredible!" Jared said first. "He didn't know what to do! Witch sisters one, vampires zero!"

"Quick thinking girls," Sam said with a smile as he came and wrapped his arms around our shoulders, "It's nice to finally be able to see what all you girls can do."

"It was the brainchild of this one right here," Cheyenne said as she and I slapped hands.

"Excellent idea," Paul said to me with a smile, he pried me from Sam and Cheyenne's grip and kissed me deeply.

"Oh not this again," Jacob said as he rolled his eyes.

"That was kinda hot," Embry said to me and Cheyenne.

"Thanks," Cheyenne said with a smile as she kissed Embry quickly. "We totally know by the way. We're the hottest bitches out here." I busted out laughing.

"I love you sis!" I said with a laugh.

"Aw," Cheyenne said getting all caught up at me being sentimental, "I love you too!" She pried me from Paul's grip and gave me a big hug. "I've been dying to hear those words my whole life without even realizing it."

"Aw," Jared said as he observed us.

"Jared are you crying?" Paul said with a laugh.

"No! I just got some ash in my eye!" Jared said quickly, defensively.

"Whatever you say man," Embry said with a snicker.

"Anyways," I said, ignoring the guys, "I think it's time we celebrate. Cause we just killed our first vamp!"

"Are you thinking alcohol? Because I'm totally thinking alcohol!" Cheyenne said excitedly.

"You're all underage, I don't think so!" Sam ordered.

"Oh come on Sam! Don't be a party pooper!" Chey said.

"No!" Sam ordered again.

Cheyenne sighed, "Fine."

"How about we spend the rest of the day at the beach," Embry spoke up.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said.

So, we all phased back to our wolf forms because it was the faster way to get back to our places. Sam got Emily and Jared went and got Kim. Me, Cheyenne, Paul, and Embry stopped by my place so we could change and us girls put on some makeup.

Me and Cheyenne decided to dress like each other. We both wore matching, but different color, crop tops and lace and denim shorts, her denim was darker than mine. We wore white combat boots and a little bit of matching makeup looks. Before we went to the beach, Cheyenne and I went back to the hair dresser so she could get her hair cut like mine. She had wanted it too. Then, we all gathered on the beach around a driftwood fire as the boys played football. Me, Cheyenne, Emily and Kim all sat laughing at how competitive the boys were getting. Paul kept getting pissed, which was totally hot, and I had to snap him back to reality before he phased out of anger and attacked one of his brothers.

"I know we're not in the music room at home, but right here's just a good enough stage as any," Cheyenne spoke up as us girls sit there watching the guys, "Can we practice some more?"

"I don't see why not," I replied. "I'll summon us a speaker," I said as I summoned up a loud enough Bluetooth speaker for us to hook my phone up to, "and we'll do this shit!"

"Yes!" Cheyenne said as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"What are you two practicing?" Kim asked us.

"For the talent show of course!" Cheyenne said. "You know we do need an extra dancer, and Dakota can teach you the moves to each song really well. You mind on joining us?"

"I'm not the best dancer," Kim replied, "I'm okay, but I'll look like an idiot pared up with you two."

"Nonsense!" I said to her, "When you have me teaching you, you'll be flawless."

"Yeah, you should've seen my makeup last night. I have an amazing teacher!" Cheyenne said to her.

"Just let me work my magic," I said with a big smile.

"I'll think about it, let me mull it over a few songs," Kim said to us, apparently she was a little freaked out about me literally working my magic on her.

"Who's doing solos first then?" Cheyenne asked me.

"I'll take it," I said to her. "Hyolyn - "Dally"."

"Oh our little shy girl's gonna get sexy for us?" Cheyenne wooped. "I have _got_ to see this!"

"What? You doubt my sexy skills?" I asked her with a raised brow.

"I don't doubt them," she admitted, "But I do look forward to seeing my shy older sister getting sexy for everyone to see."

"I'll show you sexy," I said to her as the idea of summoning poles like they used in After School's 'First Love'

"Don't you do it!" she said to me, looking around to see if anyone could be watching. "Don't you dare do it!" So I ignored her, of course, and did it.

"I'll show you," I muttered under my breath, and started playing the song. I got on the pole and did my thing. Some of the dance was off the pole and I did it all just like everyone in the group would, taking everyone's part that I could. By the song was over, the whole pack was watching.

"She did it anyways," Cheyenne said, rolling her eyes as I jumped down off the pole platform. "Okay," she said as she looked at me, "You can be super sexy, I'll never doubt you again."

I looked at her with a smug grin, "Never doubt me."

"Seriously how did you do all that pole dancing around our family?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Even I don't know how to do _that_."

I laughed, "I have my ways."

"That was so hot," Paul finally spoke up.

"Glad to impress," I said to him with a grin.

"It's always the quiet, shy ones," Jacob said lowly making me die laughing.

"Tell me about it," Paul muttered.

"Really Paul?" Cheyenne asked totally not amused by Paul's dirty thoughts.

"Sorry," Paul snickered.

"Seriously guys?" I said, my brow raised.

"Hey, at least we know that, in the future, as a last resort, Dakota could totally be a stripper," Jared said with a smile trying to diffuse the situation.

Kim busted out laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't help but laugh, he's an idiot. Ignore him."

Cheyenne sighed, "Get rid of the pole before people show up."

"Fine," I said with a huff of breath as I sent the pole back to my place.

"How do you do that?" Emily asks in wonder. "I mean you go from this cute, sweet, innocent girl to this little sex symbol at the drop of a hat."

"It's a gift," I said to her with a shrug.

"Well turn the sexy off or down for a while," Cheyenne said to me. "Let's do 'Popstars', please? I think it's one of our main contenders. I wanna see what everyone thinks." I shrugged and nodded. So, we paired up and sang the song.

"I never realized what good of a rapper you are Dakota," Jared spoke up when we finished.

"She's good," Kim agreed and nodded.

"She's a bit better than me too," Cheyenne said. "I can rap, just not as good as she can. Do something on your own that shows off how good you are."

So, I went through my phone thinking of songs I could do when I landed on "Ank Su Naumun" by Yezi. You had to be a good enough rapper to keep up with that one. It was one of my favorite rap songs in K-Pop. So, I did the song, and I blew them all away.

"She's the queen!" Cheyenne said as she dropped to her knees and bowed before me making all of us crack up.

"Get up loser!" I said to Cheyenne with a laugh.

"You sing and rap better than me," Cheyenne said. "And, even though I'm the slut of the two of us, you do the whole sexy thing better than me too."

"You're making her head big," Paul called to Cheyenne.

"He's right, you know," I said to her.

"Sis, you deserve a bit of praise every now and again, so eat that shit up," she said to me as she hugged me. "I know you didn't get enough of it on anything but your magic, all those motherfuckers cared about." She rolled her eyes, referring to our family.

"They tried to use both of us to raise them up in class a little more," I said to her as I rolled my eyes too. "That arranged marriage shit don't fly with me."

"Me neither, fuck that," she spat. "I am so glad we both got away for them before they fucked our lives up. We get our inheritance and they get nothing at all. Revenge is sweet."

"Indeed it is," I agreed. "I'm so glad we both have all of you." I turned and looked at everyone gratefully. They were our real family. Just cause you're blood, don't mean you're family. And as my boys say, family don't end with blood.

"Aw well," Emily said as she got up and hugged me and Chey both, "We're glad to have the two of you. You're beautiful, very entertaining and talented girls, who bring something to this pack, this family, that no one else can. You've got all of our backs and we are all so glad to have you."

"Emily's speaking for all of us," Sam agreed as he took Emily into his arms.

"I agree," Jared said. "Me too," Kim agreed.

"We all adore the two of you," Embry said in agreement.

"And you know I say I'm a lucky son of a bitch to have you," Paul said. "And to have you as a sister," he said to Chey.

"I think they pretty much summed it up," Jacob agreed. "I'm still amazed at your quick thinking today. You two distracted him so we could corner him and end him. It was incredible!"

"My sister has a thing for fire," Cheyenne said with a giggle.

I shrugged, "It's my element."

"I'm honestly surprised she never burned a house down as a kid," Cheyenne said to everyone.

"I started fires," I said to her, "Grandma loved water, so she'd just put them out."

"At least you didn't answer people's thoughts on accident," Cheyenne said to me. "Seriously it's so embarrassing sometimes."

"Yeah, I've got nothing on that one," I said to her with a shrug. "How does it work though? I never asked."

"Well," she began, "At first it was overwhelming. Then, you learn to isolate voices of people. You become attached to your friends' and family's thoughts. It's weird."

"Yeah, you say you're jealous sometimes, but you can't be, for real," she replied.

"It's gotta be super weird," Jared spoke up.

"It is," Chey agreed. "I know all of you think this is just some amazing, magical thing being a witch, but it has downsides and burdens and its not as easy as you think."

"She's right," I said with a shrug. "But hey! Let's get back to the practicing here. Kim, I'm not taking no for an answer. You're learning this shit and helping us out."

"Okay," Kim said nervously.

"Don't be nervous," Cheyenne said as she patted Kim's arm, "It doesn't hurt or anything. It feels super cool, then bam! You know what to do!"

"It's not bad," I assured her, "Trust me?"

"Okay," Kim said, a little bit more confident this time.

"What you got in mind sis?" Cheyenne asked me as she come and rested her arm on my shoulder.

"BLACKPINK 'Kill This Love'," I replied to her. I went up to Kim and touched her head and watched her eyes grow wide as the dance poured into her brain.

"Let's do it," I looked at Cheyenne and Kim and smiled. I started the song and we started to dance and sing. When the song was over I turned and looked at Kim who was still wide-eyed. Cheyenne and I were both looking at her, and Cheyenne looked ipressed.

"Damn girl you did it!" Cheyenne gushed as she hugged Kim.

"Wow," Kim said in wonder. "That was so cool!"

"So, will you be our back up?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly. "Oh my gosh we are going to win!"

"The three of you make a great team," Jared spoke up.

"They're definitely going to win the talent show for sure," Embry said.

"And Kim," I said, turning to look back at Kim. "Girl you're an excellent dancer. That wasn't just me, that was you too."

"Thanks, I really don't dance," Kim said shyly.

"Well, you're amazing," I said to her with a smile.

We all hang out together on the beach, bonding, sharing stories, all that. When nightfall came, we roasted hot dogs and ate them and chips and stuff. Then we made smores and ate them. All the wolves had a hefty appetite so we ate a good amount of food. It was amusing to me. Emily made sure there was plenty for everyone.

After we left the beach, Paul, Embry, Cheyenne, and I went back to my place for the night. It was easy lying to Paul's dad about Paul staying with me. Everything was simple there. Things were harder with Embry because his mom knew nothing about the wolves, but we did our best.

I checked my phone and was reminded of something. Paul had told me I could get him a car but couldn't decide what he wanted. So, a few nights ago, he told me to pick out one myself, so I did. I ordered him a Ferrari Portofino. I got him a silver one, and I was just reminded that it would be delivered Monday afternoon. I was so excited to surprise my man with his car.

Cheyenne, the boys, and I were all sitting in my relaxation room, that had a big bed imbedded in the floor in an indented in area. There was a big TV in there we were all watching. We were all chilling out after the long, exciting day we had.

"We all should just sleep in here tonight," Cheyenne said.

"Sleep over!" I said excitedly.

"I'm cool with it," Embry said first.

"Me too," Paul agreed.

"I have an idea," I said with a smile as I went over and brought out a hidden part of the room, a bar.

"Holy shit how did you get all that?" Paul asked in shock and awe as he saw the alcohol I had.

"Don't tell Sam," I said with a grin as I brought a bottle of Fireball over to everyone. "He can be a party pooper, but I've got my own secret stash."

Paul took the bottle from me and took a swig. I watched him as the burn hit him and the smooth cinnamon liquid made its way down his throat. Paul made a bit of a face which made me giggle. I took the bottle from him and took an even bigger swig, making no face as the liquor went down my throat.

"Damn girl," Cheyenne said in shock. "You're used to this shit! Not even I have been able to drink this shit. Sure, I got wine but that's nothing."

I laughed and thrust the bottle her way, "Shut up and have a drink."

"Fine," she said, clicking her tongue at me. She grabbed the bottle and took a swig and almost spit it back out making me laugh even louder. "How the fuck do you drink this shit?"

"It's an acquired taste," I said to her. "Embry, your turn." So, Embry took the bottle fearlessly and took a big swig like I did. He made a tiny bit of a face then smiled. "Not so bad," Embry said with an impressed look. I high fived him.

"Ya'll are crazy," Cheyenne said, "Do you have anything over there that doesn't have an added burn with the burn of the alcohol?"

"I got something you may like," I said to her as I put the top on the Fireball and set it down. I went and got the Tequila Rose which was a strawberry cream liquer with a bit of tequila in it. It was one of my favorite drinks. It had a burn but after that, it tasted so good!

"That looks, kinda friendly," Cheyenne said, her voice getting a bit high.

"Try it," I said to her. So, I handed her the bottle, she opened it and took a small sip. I watched her make a tiny face at the burn of the liquor, but she looked happy when the flavor came out.

"Wow!" she said in amazement, "I think I've found my favorite drink." I giggled.

"I love this stuff," as she took a big swig then handed it to me to drink some too. "You boys wanna try?"

"Yeah, give it here," Paul said as he took the bottle from me and took a drink. "Damn that's good," he said as it settled.

"That _is_ good," Embry agreed as he took the bottle from Paul and had a drink of his own.

So, we all took a few more swigs of each thing before we all had a good buzz.

"Sucks this shit is gonna burn off any minute now," Paul spoke up as we all were lounging around.

"Yeah," Embry agreed. "Damn wolf genes."

"I'd be drunk right now if it wasn't for the wolf thing," Cheyenne said.

"I miss it, sometimes," I said to them all. "It's nice to drink all you want and not get super wasted like I did in the past."

"How the hell did you get away with getting drunk?" Cheyenne asked.

"Magic of course," I said to her with a smile. "I mean, you never tested out your persuasive abilities on Jessica?"

"Jess is hard to bend. Plus, I don't have the ability to make everyone do what I want them to do like you do. You're lucky. I'm not jealous or anything, but bitch you got the skills."

"You can do a bit, though," I pointed out. "So, be glad you can do any."

"Oh, I am," she agreed. "I'm glad none of those bitches could do anything."

"Grandma could be persuasive," I said to her. "Gah, I miss her."

"I'm sorry," Cheyenne frowned. "I know it's been four years, it must be hard for you. I wish I could've known her as well as you did. She seemed good compared to the rest of em."

"Oh, she was, she was amazing, and she put up with all my shit," I said to her. "I just don't understand why she kept you from me." I looked down at the floor and frowned. I thought my grandma was different, but she hid such a big, important thing from me. It made no sense. It kinda hurt honestly, but there was nothing I could do about it now. It was best not to dwell on it.

Cheyenne fell asleep first out of the four of us. Embry held her in his arms and looked at her lovingly. They were taking things way slower than Paul and I took it. It was sweet, Embry loved her dearly and I knew she loved him too. Cheyenne had a past with guys, but it was just that, the past. Embry didn't care how many guys she had been with, or that he may not have been her first love. He knew he'd be her last, and that was all that mattered to him.

Paul was the second one to fall asleep. I was left with Embry to talk to quietly as our, respected, loves slept.

"You really did do a badass thing today," Embry said, almost whispering, to me.

"Thanks," I replied back just as quietly. "Did you see his face? It was epic!"

Embry laughed quietly, "It was hilarious! He looked terrified."

"I'm glad we got him before he killed Bella," I said to him. "I just hate that she saw you guys."

"I'm sure someone will handle it," Embry said confidently.

"I do hope so," I said to him. Hell, if I had to do it myself.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now," Embry said to me. "Unless you need me to stay up with you, then I am more than willing to try and stay awake."

"No, hun," I said to him. "You go to sleep, I'm probably on the path right behind you." And I was, because maybe five minutes after Embry fell asleep, I fell asleep. I was exhausted. I felt so content being surrounded by the people who loved me the most.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're liking it so far. I appreciate the few reviews I have gotten, and beg for more! **_


End file.
